Avengers: Second generation
by BEST OC Maker or Gigabyte
Summary: OC Accepting story. It's been over a decade as Shield has created a new facility to train teens with extraordinary powers, as a new threat rises a group of teens in this facility might be the universe's only hope of survival, they're are, The New Avengers! Being rewritten as you read this :), first chapter of the rewrite already up!
1. OC Form

BEST OC Maker: Hey guys, don't worry my Digimon stories are still MAIN priority, but I was going through the Avengers page and I realized that there weren't any Avengers new gen OC accepting stories so I decided to do one, remember this is an OC accepting story, which means I will take in characters for this story, just fill the form and PM it to me,

Name:(Full)

Hero Name:(Please no rip-offs, be original)

Age:(14-17)

Personality:(Try to be as specific as you can)

Fears:(3 at least)

Goals:

Appearance:(Just eye and hair color, their build or any special features like scars, birth makes or etc)

Normal Attire:(What they normally wear)

Hero Attire:(Their suits, please be original)

Powers:(Nothing overpowered like erasing people with a snap of fingers or re-shaping the time-space continuum)

Family:(Father, mother, ya know)

Bio:(Again try to be descriptive)

Weaknesses:(Every hero has one)

Example:

Name: Artur Stark

Hero Name: Crimson

Age: 14

Personality: Artur is brave and loyal, he would do anything for his friends without a second thought. He's also very stubborn and doesn't know when to give up, unless he sees his friends in danger.

He also gives others a second chance unless they done something personal to him, then it's just roasting them alive.

He can be very annoying when bored and considered a jerk, but he's only focusing on something else or distracted, he also doesn't have a very big attention span when he isn't fighting, on a case, or just gaming.

He also has some ego and is NOT a fan of sports. He also has some hot-headedness and can't say no to a battle. He can't stand evil and is always trying to help others, though he can be pretty rebellious from time to time.

He still has a sense of humor though, and insults his enemies from time to time. He also hates to be a drag or being one himself, sometimes even pushing himself not to disappoint the others in the team, he doesn't complain much, preferring to keep his troubles to himself most of the time.

He has some pride and rarely accepts external help, besides his partner's that is.

He doesn't talk much about his prosthetic foot and people only realize that it is there when they see it for themselves, but when they do he treats it like it's nothing, not wanting others to pity him, specially since he actually likes it.

He likes action, adventure and scary movies, he has a weird tendency to laugh when people die in the movies. He's also a fast reader with his favorite series being the Inheritance Cycle, even re-reading it.

He loves a challenge more than anything else and always strives to the top, be it on Pokemon(3DS) or the Digimon Card game, also if there's one thing he hates more than anything is when others mistake Pokemon and Digimon, often leading him to ramble on about the millions of differences.

He's an amazing strategist when it comes down to it, he's very determined and has a never give up style. At first he tries to do everything by himself but later begins to count on others more, he's very smart and a quick thinker.

Fears: Failing the team, being useless, losing his powers

Goals: Take down all criminal organizations he finds

Appearance: Artur is a bit skinny and has black hair and eyes, he's a little tall for his age

Common attire: His clothes consist of black pants with a black belt that had a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves, and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins. He has a silver plate worn on on the left side of his coat, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. His left food is a prosthetic, well kind of.

Hero attire: A a deep crimson dragon styled armor that looks like a mix of the Mark II, Dragon and Wyvern Bones from Majin Bone and Agent Venom's. Full of missiles, lasers and more.

Powers: Artur has the NanoBots within him not only build things from his body and hack any sort of technology like Generator Rex, but also engage his armor that changes as he wishes, very adaptable and resourceful

Family: Tony Stark(Father) Pepper Stark(Mother)

Bio: When Artur was born an incident happened with a project of NanoTech, Tony was saved by the Iron Man suit and so was Pepper, but little Artur was infected by the NanoTech that he has until this day, he grew up with the NanoBots and surprisingly the NanoTech seemed to have mixed itself with Artur's body, making him not only extremely capable with technology, but very powerful, that was why he was chosen for the New Generation program

Weaknesses: Can't separate the mechanical enhancements from his body willingly, can't build things when too tired


	2. Prologue, Mosasaurus!

BEST OC Maker: Wow, I got a LOT of OCs overnight, they'll appear on future chapters but the prologue will be about Artur Stark my OC, Ana from Mega666, Raymond from DarkAlphaZero and a bit about the rising evil, enjoy!

Earth, Location Classified, above Stark Island,

A 14 year old sat on the jet, she had brown eyes, dark brown hair, which was very curly and thick that went below shoulders, ends are dyed pink, she also had beautiful dark(er) skin, she seemed pretty tall for age at 5'4 when 14 and 5'5 when 16, small build and muscular, she wore S.H.I.E.L.D attire. Apparently Nick Fury wanted to recruit one of the richest, most troublesome hacker/vigilante for the new facility codenamed Academy, when she looked at the window she nearly gasped, due to safety measures they were flying she noticed a gigantic lake, but what had surprised her was the huge shadowy frame bellow the water, it seems to have a crocodilian build and large fins instead of paws, it stood lazily in the lake.

"A Mosasaurus, I heard the Stark Kid had somehow managed to enter Savage Land and steal eggs from as many dinosaur species he could find, apparently he watched Jurassic Park and decided to have some fun," A 14 year old that sat a few seats away from her commented as he studied the massive beast. He was around 5'5 and he had pale skin, his eyes were sapphire colored and his blond hair is very messy and long. He wore a plain blue sleeveless v-neck shirt and jeans with a pair of yellow flip flops.

"He's about our age you, that's why Director Coulson wanted to send the two of us to recruit him," The girl pointed out, the boy shrugged. As they kept flying the girl began to realize just how big the island was, as they kept flying she noticed the huge shape of a long necked dinosaur called Dreadnothus, not that she knew by name, and inside a larger area was a Spinosaurus fishing.

"Well, he sure has some interesting pets," The boy commented as they landed on the hangar of a large mansion set in the middle of the island, their greeting was a large pack of Deynochus wearing some sort of Iron Man armor, which looked pretty odd, and another 14 year old boy.

"You should be glad you even landed, I didn't fire because I saw the Shield symbol, so why are you in MY island again?" The new 14 year old, he was a bit skinny and had black hair and eyes, he was a little tall for his age, his clothes consisted of black pants with a black belt that had a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves, and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins. He has a silver plate worn on on the left side of his coat, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. However his left hand seemed to have an deep red Iron Man glove pointing at them.

"Commander Fury sent us, my code name is..." The girl began but the newcomer, or as the boy called him, Stark Kid, laughed.

"Don't bother, codename: Agent, or should I call you Lolita Ana Maria Araya, or should I just call you Lama for short? Your friend, codename: FireBolt, real name is Raymond Jackson," The teen commented as he began to walk to his mansion, the armored deynochus then began to run back in the forest while their armor flew away, possibly back to maintenance. After a few steps he turned around.

"Are you two coming or what?" He questioned as he kept on walking, the girl code named Agent shared a look with the boy codenamed FireBolt, then they followed him.

Earth, Location Classified, Stark Island, Main Mansion,

As the trio entered the large mansion they saw a huge amount of technology all over the place, a voice rang in the mansion as they entered.

"Welcome back Mr. Stark, and welcome Mrs. Araya and Mr. Jackson," Jarvis' voice spoke, Artur led them to a huge room full of video-games, then he fell on the couch.

"I told you Jarvis, just call me Artur, formalities are a pain, so what does Fury wants now? If it's about the dinosaurs then tell him I'd like to see him try to take Snappy out of his lake, or Dread from his forest," The teen named Artur grinned at them.

"Snappy and Dread?" Raymond looked confused at him, Artur shook his head.

"Didn't the two of you see the giant lake monster AKA Mosasaurus I nicknamed Snappy or the gigantic long necked Dreadnothus or Dread for short?" Artur asked them.

"We saw them but we didn't know that you gave them such stupid names, and no, Commander Fury doesn't care about your pets," Raymond frowned, Artur shrugged.

"Then what is it?" Artur asked them as in a blink of an eye, the 'iron man glove' vanished in his hand like it was part of it.

"Both Fury and your father want you to join a new Shield facility codenamed Academy, it's a place for super powered teens to learn how to use their powers properly and help others," Agent informed him, then a huge sword apparently 'grew' out of Artur's left arm.

"Well, I can use my powers just fine," Artur shrugged as the blade vanished back into his arm, then Jarvis spoke up.

"Sir, Mr. Stark is here," The AI reported as Tony Stark came in, age wasn't getting much of him besides a few tiny strands of white hair, Tony then noticed the other two teens and saw the Shield symbol on Agent's suit.

"I wanted to get here first, too bad then, well Artur, you gotta go with them," Tony sighed, he was never one to obey the rules but years fighting all sorts of villains made him realize something, the stronger a person is, the most important it is to set limits, and someone with Artur's power, even if he was his own son, had to learn that, plus the fact Snappy nearly ate him when he was flying here didn't help.

"Give me a second," Artur closed his eyes and began to speak.

"So basically Shield created a Xavier School of the Gifted ripoff? Nice, well, might be fun," Artur re-opened his eyes and stood up.

"Jarvis, make sure to engage the Auto-Care system for the dinosaurs, I'd hate if Rexy went on a rampage, or Snappy tried to eat Nessy," Artur commanded, a 'right away sir' from Jarvis came right after.

"So, let me pack some stuff," Artur then went to a large hole in the mansion that led to all higher floors, then suddenly armor began to 'grow' out of him(I'll probably post an image of his armor on my Devianart(MasterOfPortals) soon). Then he flew up to the highest floor, leaving the other two teens and Tony alone.

"So he can basically build anything from his body right?" Raymond asked Tony, who sat on the couch.

"Not exactly, there was an accident when he was 2 that made some NanoTech penetrate his body, apparently it fused with him and the NanoBots began to multiply like cells, they even affected his brain and muscles making him one of the smartest living beings in the world and making him slightly stronger than he looks, however his real powers are the fact his brain could be classified as one of the biggest and most advanced computers in the world, and if he commands the NanoBots in his body correctly, something he mastered when he was 5, he can build things from his body, from giant fists, swords, motorcycles, jet packs, to iron man armors, Pepper nearly had a heart attack when he tried to copy me and made a 5 year old version of my armor to fly around," Tony chuckled at the memory, Agent and Raymond looked dumbfounded, they knew from the reports Artur was pretty powerful, but they had no idea he was THAT powerful, after a few minutes Artur came down with a suitcase, then the armor returned to within his body.

"Before we go I wanna show you two something awesome," Artur commented as,he took them to a metal electric fenced area by the huge lake, Artur tapped a few buttons and they saw a dead shark going right above the lake while being held by a crane. Anybody see the first trailer of Jurassic World? Same Mosasaurus scene, Agent and Raymond looked dumbfounded as they walked back to the jet.

"So, to the Academy we go," Artur chuckled, the auto pilot of the jet kicked in as they flew away from the island...

Earth, Unknown Location deep bellow the ocean,

On a large cave within the ocean, something awoke...


	3. The Academy, attack of Mr HoodyMan!

BEST OC Maker: Hey guys, sorry for the wait, blame it on Ezio, been reading the Assassin's Creed books and finished the first, I will probably post all credits of the characters I've received on the end of the story, and for those wondering I'm still accepting OCs, and will stay accepting until I say that I'm not, enjoy the chapter!

Earth, Location Classified, Academy

The Shield Jet landed and the trio walked out of it, Artur was surprised when a Border Collie rushed to him, Agent gave the dog an odd look and Raymond just ignored him.

"Scout? If you're here that means..." Artur realized when a pink energy disk was fired at him, Artur managed to create a medieval styled shield from his left hand just in time to block it as he turned to his old friend.

"I heard you were going to join," The red head told him as she approached him, she had a long straight red hair and bright blue eyes. She was avenge height, athletic build, had a pale but fair skin. She wore a short pink jacket with yellow buckles over a white shirt with and pink shirt, that has a brown belt that is around it with gold buttons and a pink and gold pouch. On her hands she wore brown fingerless gloves. She wore a short dark blue skirt with long navy blue socks that reach up to her thigh with a pin trim and brown boots with golden buttons.

"Alex, nice to see ya," Artur greeted her, she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"I'm still mad at you for that stupid prank, btw Mike is looking for you," Alex informed him before walking away.

"Prank?" Raymond asked Artur who shrugged.

"I told her that I had a whale show and kinda scared her with Snappy, but that was a month ago sheesh," Artur explained, then none other than Phill Coulson entered the room, the decade and a half got to him as he now had plenty of white strands of hair.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the infamous Crimson, I'am..." Phill began but Artur closed his right eye and interrupted him.

"Agent Phill Coulson, one of Nick's most trusted agents and the one that rebuilt Shield after Hydra returned, however now you're the director of this facility," Artur finished before re-opening his eyes with a smirk.

"Tahiti isn't really that much of a magical place ain't it?" Artur smirked and Coulson flinched, he knew that Artur had enough power to access computers and hack them even without one around, but he didn't know Artur could extract information, specially confidential one like Tahiti's, so easily. However he quickly regained his composure.

"Well, I'd normally tell you that Agent and FireBolt would give you a guide of the Academy but I'm pretty sure you already mapped it," Coulson smiled, Artur just shrugged.

"Pretty much," Artur answered.

"Well I have other business to attend and I believe you already know the way to the dorm," Coulson informed him before walking away.

"So, are you two interested in a spar?" Artur asked Agent and Raymond.

"Against both of us? Bring it tin kid," Raymond nodded, Agent agreed.

"See you in the Peril Room then!" Artur informed them before his legs became a crimson hover cycle before he sped off. Agent's eyes flashed purple as she levitated herself and went after him. Finally Raymond went walking after them.

Earth, Location Classified, Peril Room,

The Peril Room was a rip-off of the Danger Room from Xavier's School of the Gifted, a closed up gym with dark gray metal covering the walls, ceiling and floor. However there was an area where other students could watch the students inside spar, however the battlers couldn't see them.

"I heard Stark's kid challenged Agent and FireBolt, so who are you betting on?" A 14 year old asked, she kept a mess of curly white blonde hair in a high side ponytail and had streaks of pink throughout her hair, her long bangs that kept getting into her amber eyes, she was 5 feet at most and had a small petite build, she was slim and thin only 5 feet at most, slightly athletic she had no ounce of fat, she wore pale blue ripper shorts, pink boots and pink tank top that says princess

"Agent and FireBolt outnumber him, that's true Tanea, but Artur isn't as defenseless as he looks," Alex sat besides the blonde, most students were watching due to not having anything to do, and some of them were curious about just how powerful Artur was.

"So, you're betting on your boyfriend?" Another 14 year old asked, he had spiked blond hair and blue eyes. He was athletic build and average height, he had black wristbands, unzipped vest, short sleeved shirt, jeans, and a pair of high tops, he also had dark purple sunglasses like Hawkeye from Avengers Assemble. Immediately he had to dodge a mana disc that was going for him.

"Shut up Mike, I'm just saying the truth, you should know better than anyone how difficult Artur is when he wants to be," Alex huffed, though a tiny blush had appeared, the girl called Tanea was about to point it out when she realized Alex was glaring at her, then they heard that the battle was about to start.

Earth, Classified Location, Academy, Peril Room,

"Ready go!" The mechanical voice rang in the room when suddenly the entire room sprang to life, buzz saws, flamethrowers, metal tentacles, a small army of robots and a lot more came out of nowhere directly at Agent and FireBolt. FireBolt immediately blasted a buzz saw that was going for him with a thunder ball, a group of robots had attacked Agent and her eyes flashed purple before they exploded, however then a large mechanical morning star without any spikes slammed her on the wall. Agent followed the chain to see that Artur's right arm had turned into a some sort of high tech morning star.

"Hey tin kid! Is that the best you can do?!" FireBolt flew at him while launching a flamethrower, however Artur suddenly armored up to Crimson and made a medieval shield replace his left hand, it easily blocked the flames before it vanished back into an armored hand that fired a deep red repulser at FireBolt, then robots swarmed over him.

"Dang it!" Agent swore, she tried to take over Crimson's mind but two things stopped her, 1 was the fact that the mechanical part of his brain couldn't be affected, furthermore protecting the biological half, and the second reason was that she could hardly focus with half of the weapons in the Peril Room going at her. FireBolt managed to explode the final robots and most of the weapons around him before he hurled lighting bolts at Crimson, Agent's eyes once again flashed purple while she made Crimson unable to see the bolts, however he still dodged and blasted FireBolt.

"Sorry Lama, but I still have a radar," Crimson mocked Agent through the mask before firing a blast to where his radar indicated Agent was, the girl dodged and launched two buzz saws at Crimson while he was distracted by FireBolt, they slammed on his back before FireBolt landed on his back, then unleashed all of his electric powers on Crimson, who hovered down.

"Losing power... Tricked ya! Release overload!" Crimson focused all extra power in his left arm, which turned into a giant cannon and fired it on the air, both Agent and FireBolt swore as they charged again however the alarms of the Academy began to beep.

"Unknown invader! Unknown invader! All students retreat to their dorms!" A mechanical voice ordered, the Peril Room de-activated as the students walked off of it. Crimson, who was still armored up, met up with Alex, Tanea and Mike.

"So, Mr. Westfield decided that his little princess has finally grown up enough to work for Shield," Crimson snickered as he saw Tanea, who ignored him.

"Well, it was this or I would get 'catty' all over the place," Tanea flashed a grin, Alex frowned.

"So, knowing you I know you don't have any plans to get back to the dorms," The red head guessed it right, Artur's face armor vanished.

"Yep, let's catch that invader," Crimson smirked before the face armor re-appeared.

"Then I won't let you kids go alone with my little brother," A 15 year old girl joined them, she had blue eyes and naturally dark brown hair. It was long and was a wavy, that was almost curly. She was an average built for a 16 year old. She was slender but had a slight muscular structure. She was a bit shorter then average height. She had tan looking skin. She had a spark like scar on the right of her neck from a needle, and a small feather like birthmark on her left shoulder blade. She wore long, loss, purple t-shirt. She wore black skinny jeans. She also wore a black high top converse and black gym shoes. A tight fitting leather jacket that was girly fitting, it ended at her elbows, a really discrete design similar to her suit top. It was black with a galaxy purple outlining. She wore a long gold necklace with a locket that has a compass design and leather bracelets with gold center pieces. She had a huge smirk that meant she was also probably planning on going after the invader.

"Mike, she's your sister," Crimson tapped his rival's shoulder as the others began to walk away.

"Wait for us!" Serena half dragged Mike as they joined them.

"Fine, I already tracked the invader with the security cameras, he's somewhere in the main area," Artur sighed as they began to run there.

"You know I could go faster," Crimson muttered to himself, but everyone heard it and in a flash Alex sped off with a mana disk bellow her, Tanea immediately got silky white fur all over her, whiskers appeared along fangs claws and a tail as she rushed after Alex on 4 legs.

"A race? Bring it!" Crimson turned his legs into a motorcycle as he sped after them, leaving Mike and Serena running, Serena rolled her eyes and teleported.

"Ah c'mon!" Mike swore as he rushed to the main area.

Earth, Location Classified, Academy, Main Area,

Serena had gotten there first, damn teleportation, with Artur tied with Alex and finally Tanea on the rear.

"So what do we have here?" The intruder sneered, he had a black cloak covering his entire body, but 4 glowing blood red eyes peeking out of the hood when he saw the 4 teens.

"What the heck?!" Crimson swore, inside the mask he realized that his analysis didn't match any known humans, so he scanned with known aliens, asgardians and other options with the same result.

"Sorry kiddies, but I don't have time to play with you," The hooded being smirked with a croaky voice, Crimson frowned again when the voice had found no match ups.

"Quit trying to scan me know-it-all Stark, you're worse than your father," The creature snapped at Crimson, who turned his left fist into a mechanical morning star like the one he used earlier, except this one has drill-like spikes on the sphere and hurled it at the figure, however at inhuman speed the hooded creature dodged, and hurled metallic wires at Crimson, the wires then ensnared him.

"What the heck are these things?" Crimson tried to analyze the wires but whatever they were made of was an unknown material, whatever they were they were somehow cutting through the armor, Crimson kept having to add more otherwise those wires could do unknown damage to him.

"I don't know, but they're hard!" Tanea, or as she codenamed herself, Feline, commented as she tried to cut one of the wires wrapped around Artur, however the claws she used broke, thankfully they quickly grew back.

"Give it up!" Alex, or as she called herself, Mana hurled a mana disk at the cloaked figure, however the creature revealed two covered arms that somehow grabbed the immaterial disk.

"Mana disk? I thought humans were creative," The cloaked figure scoffed and hurled the disk back at Alex/Mana, who crashed on the nearest wall.

"Leave them alone!" Serena hurled a few knives at the figure, but once again the hooded being caught the knives and examined them.

"Curious, but as I said, I don't have time to play with you kids," The hooded figure hurled the knives back at Serena, cutting his shoulders, thankfully not too deeply. Then he dug his hand on the ground, the arm seemed to be stretching, however it was then that a medium sized dragon slammed on him, making the hooded figure jump back in surprise. However pink fire was launched at him and he barely dodged and narrowed his red eyes, two new girls had arrived at the scene, one was 15, she had long midnight black hair, with hot pink bangs. She had lots of layers throughout and was naturally strait, but she had one little cute curl on the left side. She had natural hot pink side bangs that covered her left eye completely, however he right eye was seen, she had unique hot pink eyes, with black specks that look like glitter in them. Her eyes seemed to be her best feature, and her pupils are shaped like hearts, however she was heavy in dark goth like makeup has a nose and tongue ring shown since she was sticking her tongue at the hooded figure, she wore a black spandex with dark red flames destined on it, pink fire surrounded her hands. The other girl was also 15, she was tall, slim, dark skinned, light gray eyes, below black wavy hair going bellow her waist, she wore black cargo pants with knee high black boots, a long sleeved navy shirt with a jacket on top. She wore special gloves without 3 finger holes. Her hair was in a bun. On her right hand she had a pencil and on her left was a sketch pad, she seemed to he commanding the dragon. However she drew two more sketches that surprisingly burst out of the sketch pad, one was a large bulky black wolf with armor and the second was a large red samurai warrior with a wicked looking katana.

"See? I told you Stark's kid would show up didn't I Mirage?" The pink eyed girl questioned the other girl, who answered calmly.

"Doesn't matter now we need to stop him, Pyra," The girl codenamed Mirage reminded the other, the cloaked figure frowned, he was outnumbered and by now the Avengers and Shield backup would be coming here. Then Crimson's mechanical mace slammed on the back of his head, however for some reason the drills didn't pierce the hooded being's cloak nor did it knock out the villain, he frowned and turned around, Crimson used shortened his armor and made the wires slide off him, his first thought was 'damn' the second was 'cat lady!' When Feline jumped on him and began to slash his face, however she couldn't get a good look before the figure hurled her off and fire some of the wires he had used earlier to ensnare her with a net made of them. However Mana had healed herself and fired a mana beam this time, the red eyed figure growled, he was wasting time with these younglings.

"This is payback!" Crimson put the morning star back on the slot and used it to try to punch the 4 eyed being, however once again he dodged and punched Crimson, who crashed on the ceiling, then the dragon slammed on him, the wolf began to gnaw him and oddly the bites seemed to freeze the hooded figure's leg, then the samurai came with a katana covered with lightning bolts and swung it at the figure, however the mysterious 4 eyed being used the wires like needles and pierced the samurai before stabbing the wolf with the same wires, the two figures faded le they never existed, the girl codenamed Mirage frowned and began to sweat, feeling the pain her 'drawings' suffered. Finally the dragon unleashed a blast of fire but the figure dodged and stabbed mythical creature, which also faded from existence.

"Mirage?" Serena AKA Raven joined the injured girl, who could barely stand, seeing them as the easiest targets the figure charged, but Pyra unleashed another inferno of pink flames, the creature snarled as he heard sounds coming. He could wipe out these insects in seconds, however he keeps he would need his secret weapon for later so he decided to evacuate and come back later, then he got two blasts from his back, one was mana while the second was a dark red repulser blast.

"Forgiven?" Crimson asked Mana, who just grinned back.

"As long as you don't do anything stupid again," The red-head answered. The hooded figure frowned. He was losing time, he could hear other sounds of the other students, Shield agents and maybe a few others nearing, he knew he could probably wipe them out with his trump card, but he needed to save it for when the real powerhouses came after him. So he quickly summoned more wires and wrapped the students with them.

"I shall take my leave now, normally I'd say good bye but since I don't like you pests I'll just say bad bye!" The hooded creature hissed before vanishing in thin air, then Mike shoed up.

"Alright! Where are you intruder?!" Mike held a dark silver bow with bladed edges, an arrow ready to be fired, then he saw the scene with he nets.

"You're late," Raven told her brother from the net she was in, who swore lightly, then Shield agents burst in.

"Help?" Pyra asked them with a low growl, like most others she was wrapped in some sort of net.

"Gotta agree with Pinky," Crimson muttered, the hooded figure had used the mysterious wires wrap nets to trap them, however Mana was in the net with him in a very uncomfortable position, luckily he still managed to build a shield to block a pink inferno.

"You might wanna know, she hates pink," Mirage informed Crimson, who was still blocking the deadly pink inferno.

"Then why is she so... Pink?" Alex wondered, however Crimson had already closed his right eye.

"Now I get it, so can you guys help us down?" Crimson finished researching before he questioned the agents bellow, it took a few uncomfortable minutes for Crimson and Mana until the agents found a way to disconnect the wires from the ceiling, then Coulson came in.

"Do you know who it was? Or what he/she looked like?" The older man asked Crimson, who crossed his arms angrily.

"For the first time in my life, no, I have no clue about that thing, however I did save all the data of his personality, movements, skills, voice and I will do some research on these wires," Crimson informed him before walking off.

"What's his problem?" Pyra frowned as she saw him walk away with a frown.

"Something he never faced before, not knowing," Mike answered, as the Shield agents began to work.

"I'll go after him," Alex sighed as she ran after her old friend.

"Didn't your time in the net with him wasn't enough for the day?" Mike laughed to himself and barely dodged a mana disk.

Earth, Location Classified, Academy, Artur's Dorm,

Like the other dorms in the facility, it would adapt to however was living there, Artur saw a bed hidden on the wall that could easily be revealed, a desk that much like everything else in the facility was made of metal. It had a computer, holopad(An IPad with an holographic touch screen) and a closet, thankfully his clothes had been transferred, plus the special pocket space Stark Industries(Artur did all the work) had created, where all of his lab equipment had been transferred. However he pulled up a string of the unknown material, the same one that was trying to squeeze and maybe slice him only several minutes earlier.

He put the string on a small transparent box but before he could start he heard a knock.

"Come in," Artur sighed, like all dorm doors, it slid open with that phrase being said by the owner of the dorm, Alex came in.

"So, I see you settled in," Alex looked around, she decided to appreciate how the room was looking now because in a few days, maybe hours, it would be a mess.

"Most of the stuff was already transferred," Artur shrugged, then there was another knock on the door.

"Come in," Artur rolled his eyes. Tanea, Mike, Ana/Agent and Raymond/FireBolt came in, now Tanea wore her 'hero' attire, same for Mike and Raymond. Tanea now wore a pink and white latex outfit, Mike had a suit resembling Hawkeye's from Avengers Assemble and Raymond had a suit which on the torso and legs was dark blue with red lightning bolts and yellow flame designs on it, on the right arm it was yellow and has red lightning bolt designs on it, on the left arm it was red with yellow flame designs, and over his eyes he wore a pair of pitch black sun glasses and a leather jacket along with a pair of blue camouflage boots.

"Apparently you've been temporarily assigned to team A," Tanea grinned as they walked in.

"I thought it took a week to form teams," Artur frowned, Mike smirked.

"That's cause you're new you see even though we didn't manage to stop that creep we did manage to hold him back until Shield showed up, Coulson thought we made a good team along Mirage and Pyra, who aren't here because Mirage got extremely tired from her drawing or something while Pyra is with her," Mike smirked, Artur smirked back.

"We? From what I remember you only showed up AFTER Mr. HoodyMan escaped and Miss Psychic and her loyal sidekick only showed up now," Artur pointed out impatiently, he just wanted to go back to analyzing the mysterious thread, however a fireball nearly hit him, but he made the medieval shield appear again.

"Sidekick? I ain't nobody's sidekick," Raymond informed him insulted.

"Well, do we have anything to do? 'Cuz I would like to go back to trying to find what the heck Mr. HoodyMan was," Artur commented impatiently.

"Actually we do, as you should know teams are made of 10 people and we're just eight, and Principal Coulson wants us to recruit two more members for the team and Academy," Tanea explained.

"That's why we recruited you, we were part of the team already and Coulson decided to add you in," Raymond added, Artur nodded.

"So when do we get to work?" The black haired teen questioned.

"In a few days, Mirage needs to recover and you need some teamwork lessons," Ana grinned at him, Artur shrugged.

"Right, now I got work to do," The 14 year old ushered the others out of the room and went back to work, the other members of the team went to their dorms, however unaware to them a 15 year old girl who had been watching Artur's spar with Agent and FireBolt and caught a glimpse of the fight against Mr. HoodyMam stared at Artur's door.

"Maybe," She muttered mysteriously before walking away...

Author Note:

BEST OC Maker: Sorry if any characters seemed too OOC, I'm still getting used to writing Marvel style, what did you guys think of Mr. HoodyMan, and relax, he won't be called that for much longer, or will he? Also the next chapter of 02 is soon going to be finished, so read, REVIEW and Stay Taming!


	4. Indominable King,clones,Hydra,halfkree

BEST OC Maker: Hey guys, the next chapter of 02 is going well, but I wanted to finish this already, for those wondering about Mr. HoodyMan, he's my creation, enjoy the chapter!

Earth, Unknown Location, Underwater Cave,

Mr. HoodyMan stood in the cave, the ceiling was full of stalagmites and the entire cave was dark gray, nearly black, stone, water dripped from the ceiling into a small puddle and a large pool of saltwater was in the right corner. Mr. HoodyMan was bowing to a dark purple crystal object the seemed to pulse darkness.

"Do not worry master, soon I shall get the energy source that will release you," Mr. HoodyMan told the crystal before a voice spoke, it was quiet as an unheard whisper, but it boomed like thunder and it was deep enough to compare to the deepest ocean, it was cold and fierce, calm but deadly, like a snake about to strike, intelligence, cunning, malice and patience were the strongest feelings that seemed to 'leak' from the voice.

"The energy source is just a piece, and one that can be put aside for the time being, we have other problems to take care of," As the voice spoke, the crystal shimmered as an image was shown, it was a 14 year old girl, her eyes were light purple, her hair was the same color, she was average hight, pale skin and she wore black jean shorts, a blue shirt and a jacket. She carried a small backpack and was crossing a road in a desert.

"Who is this girl my lord?" Mr. HoodyMan asked the mysterious voice.

"Her name is Opal Wilson, but she's more than she looks like," The voice spoke again, Mr. HoodyMan narrowed his eyes before gasping.

"A hybrid?" The four eyed being questioned, the mighty voice seemed to grunt in agreement.

"She's another piece, however there are others after her..." The voice trailed off as the crystal shimmered again, this time it showed Artur and the team on a Shield Jet and then it changed to what looked like the military.

"Those brats that stopped me from getting the energy source!" Mr. HoodyMan immediately recognized some members of Artur's team, said teen included.

"Do not let anger and pride be your downfall DreadString," The voice commanded, Mr. HoodyMan AKA DreadString, as the mysterious figure took a deep breath.

"Right you are my lord, farewell then, I shall capture this hybrid and bring her to our side," DreadString nodded fiercely as he began to walk away. However the voice spoke again.

"We need her as an ally, but in case she refuses you may use your 'persuasion' on her," The voice commanded, DreadString nodded quickly before vanishing.

Earth, Classified Location, Stark Island,

"Why did we go to Jurassic World again?" Pyra, AKA Ryce Beckett questioned Mirage, AKA Naevia Rossking. It's been a week since they faced DreadString, or as they called him Mr. HoodyMan, finally Coulson had sent them to recruit a new member, a girl named Opal Wilson, however Artur made them do a detour to his island first. They were in front of the mansion, behind them thick foliage could be seen along some tracks that went deeper in the jungle.

"Because Artur said he had something that would help us," Naevia answered with a sigh. Now that they were off duty she wore dark skinny jeans, loose long sleeved blue shirt and gray ankle high boots. Her hair was now loose. Ryce was wearing a skinny black top with a skull pendant necklace, black heel combat boots, and ripped skinny jeans.

"What could he have in dinoland that would help us track that girl? A doggysaur?" Ryce huffed impatiently, and to answer her question a small pitch black baby odd looking T-Rex with brilliant red eyes jumped on her and began to lick her face, the baby resembled a Tyrunt in shape, however before Ryce could completely burn the poor lizard to cinders, a whistle was heard and the baby rushed backwards towards Artur, who gave him a scratch behind the jaw.

"Well, you met Obsidian I presume," Artur grinned at them while petting the small soon to be killing machine, Alex came behind him with Mike.

"So where's Tanea, Raymond and Ana?" Alex asked Naevia, who looked to the empty tracks besides them, Alex got her answer.

"We better go get them, this island is like a small continent and those tracks lead to every dinosaur area in here," Artur informed them, quickly he turned into Crimson and flew off.

"So, did we come all the way here for this little lizard?" Ryce asked Alex while Artur went to retrieve their teammates, right now Obsidian was looking at Ryce with his huge adorable eyes and tongue sticking out, as if expecting her to scratch behind his jaw like Artur had moments earlier.

"Obsidian is a T-Rex, their nose makes a hole pack of bloodhounds jealous, with him we can track Opal with more ease, unless she flies off," Alex explained and began to scratch Obsidian since Ryce refused to give it to the little rex, who immediately let out a small warble of happiness.

Earth, Classified Location, Stark Island, T-Rex Kingdom,

Ana, Raymond and Tanea were in a reinforced cart with deep green camouflage painting, they were passing in an immense field and seeing a large version of Obsidian and another one with dark brown scales and bright amber eyes. The two large beasts were walking in the green field, the trio used binoculars to see them from within the cart, Jarvis' voice spoke from it.

"The two T-Rexes are mates, the male T-Rex is called King, while the female is called Queen, King is the black T-Rex and..." Jarvis' voice trailed off with information about the two large beasts when a small hatch appeared in the field near the two beasts, from it came a large group of pigs, the two large beasts immediately saw them, the pigs also saw them, squealed and began to make a run for it, not that they would get far as King unleashed a mighty roar and charged, Queen ran behind him as the slaughter began.

"Where does Artur gets so many pigs? According to the information of the cart all of the meat eaters in here eat them, except some that eat fish," Ana commented as she saw the info on the cart, Tanea had turned around while Raymond watched the pigs get devoured by the two huge beasts.

"They're cloned, saves up a lot of money," Crimson arrived and landed on the top of the cart, which opened a hatch so he could get in.

"Ain't a bit expensive to clone them?" Tanea asked him even in the future animal cloning was quote expensive, King shredded a pig in half.

"Not when I use a built in Arc Reactor and my build-in cloning machine," Crimson bragged, by then the carnage was over and the two T-Rex had went back to their business, no pigs survived.

"Still, couldn't you make them vegetarian?" Tanea asked Crimson, who just looked confused at her.

"Why bother, plus then there wouldn't be such an awesome show, sometimes I get a horse or a large cat, cloned from some random zoo, for them to hunt, it was sure nice to see those two hunting and shredding the horse," Crimson added cheerfully, then remembered why he went there.

"Oh yeah, Jarvis get ready to turn back, time to find that half Kree," Crimson ordered, immediately the cart began to go backwards.

"Right away sir," Jarvis added while they went backwards.

"No formalities Jarvis," Crimson groaned to himself.

"Also note that I need to make you understand sarcasm, and don't call me sir," Crimson added.

"Right away sir," Jarvis answered, Tanea, Ana and Raymond couldn't help but laugh a bit.

Earth, Classified Location, Stark Island, Main Area,

The cart arrived just in time to see Obsidian asleep curled in Alex's lap, apparently the small Rex had taken a liking to her. Ryce looked impatient and Naevia was quietly drawing on her sketchpad. And Mike was...

"Oh yeah!" Apparently using a hover board, Crimson looked in annoyance at him and immediately the hover board shut down, however seconds before Mike crashed it reactivated and had a soft landing, in a flash the hover board merged with two metallic boots that Mike shouldn't be wearing.

"Why are you using MY hover board?" Crimson questioned Mike, who didn't remove the boots.

"Because everyone else in the team has some way to move faster, I need one too," Mike answered with a frown, that and the fact he thought the hover board was awesome. Obsidian finally woke up with a few lazy blinks.

"So what are you drawing?" Tanea looked at Naevia's sketchpad, it was drawing of Alex sitting on the couch with Obsidian on her lap, however now the little dinosaur woke up and running around happily.

"Now can we get to business?" Ryce finally asked impatiently.

"Now that with have this little bloodhound, yep, c'mon Obsidian!" Artur called as his armor faded, however the baby rex ignored him, surprising everyone, however as they walked to the jet the little beast tailed Alex cheerfully.

"Seems like you got a new buddy," Mike smirked.

"What new buddy?" Alex tried to fake but it was then the little black Dino got tired of walking and made puppy eyes to Alex, demanding to be lifted from the ground. Alex resisted for a hole second before picking him up, much to the little fella's happiness.

"Sounds like you got some competition with mind control," Raymond grinned at Ana as they watched Obsidian in Alex's arms.

"Cuteness only takes you so far," Ana reminded him, as everyone sat down Artur took over the jet.

"Alright, according to every single camera, satellite, Facebook and whatsapp postings I just hacked on the last second, I think Opal Wilson AKA Aura Blaze is somewhere in California, Hollywood, haven't been able to track down her better since she was last seen going in the desert," Artur's voice came from the speakers.

"Everyone get in your hero attires and let's find her, remember, the common military is also after her, but they plan to do some nasty stuff, so I made it look like she's on Michigan and heading to Canada, that might throw them off for a while but still, also Shield doesn't want to reveal our intentions to them just yet," Artur added as everyone went in the dressing rooms(What? It was a big jet from the future after all). After they came out Crimson announced that they already had reached California, they flew over Sin City, or as it was officially called Las Vegas for 5 minutes before they passed it, a little longer and they were in Hollywood.

"So our target is in Hollywood?" Mana questioned Crimson surprised as they landed on the same mountain were Hollywood was written on.

"Couldn't we land a bit closer to the city?" Feline asked Crimson as they walked off the jet, which immediately went stealth mode, they looked to the green mountain going downhill.

"Not without attracting attention," Crimson answered, then he pulled out a piece of cloth.

"It was part of Opal's hero suit, it was torn off when she helped a kid get off a building on fire," Crimson explained as he put it in front of Obsidian, who now had a collar being held by Mana. Immediately the obsidian colored dinosaur sniffed it, then sniffed the air before charging towards the city, nearly dragging Mana after him.

"Let's go," Crimson nodded as they walked in the city, during their way there Mike, or as he was codenamed, OwlEye pointed out their suits would call a lot of attention, then Crimson pointed out it was Hollywood, they would mix right in.

"So, if you hate pink then why did you die your hair and wear contact lenses of that color? Why do your pupils look like hearts as well?" Feline asked Pyra as they neared the city.

"They ain't contacts or dyed, nobody is sure where they're from, tried to get rid of them a million times but as you can see, nothing worked yet," Pyra answered annoyedly.

"If I could scan you I would probably be able to determine the cause of the coloring, and maybe even invent a dye that works," Crimson offered, Pyra glared at him.

"How do I know that's all you're going to scan?" The pink eyed girl questioned, Mike, Raymond and the others immediately understood what she meant, however Crimson just looked confused at her.

"What else I would scan? Your eyes, hair and powers are your only anomaly," Crimson pointed out, Pyra looked confused at him.

"How dense are you?" Raymond questioned Crimson as they kept walking.

"Dense? What do you... Oh ok," Crimson then realized why Pyra had refused the scan, now he felt a bit awkward.

"So, what's your history with Artur? You two seem pretty close," Agent questioned Mana, who then looked away.

"My mom and dad are BlackWidow and WinterSoldier themselves, however as you might know they've been missing just like my brother since I was 7, so the Starks took me in," Mana answered, Agent frowned, there was something she wasn't adding. However she just shrugged, if it was really important she would just get inside her mind. However Obsidian kept pushing, they finally entered the city and after a hole hour of people staring at them then ignoring them, except this one time a dude whistled at Pyra and she nearly burned him alive, they managed to rescue the guy though, finally Obsidian began to attempt entering a 's.

"Hey Tin Kid, your pet is hungry," FireBolt snarked at Crimson, however Crimson had checked/hacked the security camera inside and saw their 'target'.

"She's in here, c'mon," Crimson informed them as they entered, immediately, Obsidian charged at one of the tables, Opal sat in the seat with her backpack on the seat besides her, she was devouring what looked like 50 hamburgers at once before she finally noticed little Obsidian looking at her while jumping up and down. Then she saw the group.

"Nice costumes," Opal told them, Crimson, Alex, who quickly picked up Obsidian, sat with her on the table, the others went to another row of tables.

"They aren't costumes, first don't try to fly away, we aren't with the military," Crimson began, Opal looked seriously at him.

"Let me guess, now Shield is after me too?" Opal noted the Shield symbol on Agent's clothes, the other members of the group watched her from their table.

"Not exactly, yes we were looking for you, but unlike the U.S. Military we don't plan on dissecting you and then clone enough of you for a hole army inside Area 51," Crimson answered, not realizing he gave up top secret information from the U.S. Military.

"What he wants to say is, Shield wants to recruit you as a special agent/student on their new facility," Alex sighed, all while petting the very happy Obsidian.

"Student?" Opal questioned her calmly, however she was getting serious.

"Shield opened a new facility at a classified location that I already found out, though I'm not allowed to say it, it's where they're gathering teens with superpowers, we're all students," Crimson gestured to the group. Then they heard an explosion, they looked out of the window to see a giant H.Y.D.R.A mech/tank(Ya know, the one from Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) blasting a building.

"Hydra?" Crimson questioned as he analyzed the tank.

"Well, gotta rush!" Opal picked up her backpack and ran out of the 's and in an alley, a few minutes later she came out flying with her 'hero' attire, it was a black spandex suit with a red scarf around her fore head, a flaming eagle drawn in the front of her suit and another red scarf around her waist, a red hero mask (the one that just covers the eyes) on her face, black boots reaching her knees were also there as she punched the mech, making it fall, sadly that mech wasn't the only one as another fired a laser blast at her, thankfully she blocked the worst of it. There were at least 3 of them.

"Let's go gang!" Crimson got ready to fly to help her when Agent stopped him, holding up her phone, Coulson was on the line.

"Do not engage, we can't let the Military find out we're trying to recruit the Wilson girl yet," Coulson ordered, however the Stark family had a bad habit of ignoring orders, a few seconds later Crimson had his morning star arm drilling/slamming through the husk of one of the 'tanks'.

"Now can we engage?" OwlEye asked Coulson through the phone yet, however he had his bow and an explosive arrow pointing at the tank already, the older man sighed in defeat and nodded through the screen, Alex went to tie Obsidian but Crimson threw something to her, it was an odd looking object that looked awfully similar to a Dino-Holder(Dinosaur King), however it was deep crimson. Mana then glanced at Obsidian and looked at Crimson.

"Yeah yeah, did you really think I just had a baby rex lying around in my lab? You watched Dinosaur King when we were little, you know what to do!" Crimson informed her before dodging a nasty tentacle. Mana turned to Obsidian, who looked patiently at her, she nodded and pressed a few buttons.

"This better work," Mana sighed as she activated, immediately Obsidian began to glow and grow, becoming twice the size of King, now he had a blood red underbelly to match his eyes, the gigantic hybrid dinosaur roared fiercely, louder than a plane taking off.

"There's no way that's just a T-Rex!" OwlEye exclaimed as the gigantic beast ripped off one of the tank's tentacles with ease before roaring again.

"That's cause he's not! I mixed the DNA of some other theropods in him," Crimson informed him before using his morning star arm, man he was getting too attached to it to slam the side of the tank. Which nearly crashed into some buildings, thankfully Mirage summoned a robotic humanoid to hold the tank and destroy it so not to destroy the building and everyone in it.

"Didn't you watch Jurassic World?!" Agent heard him before levitating a huge chunk of the pavement and some cars and hurling them at the third tank.

"A hundred times! That's where I got the idea!" Crimson answered before using his morning star(yep, definitely got attached to it) and slammed it on the second tank's cannon, which Opal AKA Aura Blaze had twisted. By then Mana had put the DinoHolder on her pocket and was firing mana disks at the first tank, which was barely moving around after Obsidian ripped off half of his tentacles. Mike had began to fire arrows that multiplied before drilling inside the target and exploding, and FireBolt was working with Pyra to unleash a red and pink inferno at the second, which was slowly melting.

"Now this is fun!" Crimson laughed before making his right fist become 10 times it's normal size, then drills appeared on the knuckles before he punched a hydra tank, however it was then a bunch of smaller hydra mechs(those Iron Man blasted in the first episode Avenger Assemble), plus Hydra soldiers flooded the city.

"Where did all these guys come from?!" OwlEye gasped, now the battle was turning far harder. Mana had to stop attacking and began protecting civilians, Mirage was having to use her Goliath from earlier to protect civilians as well, she also drew a large knight figure with a huge shield to help. Crimson analyzed the city and quickly discovered they were coming from the sewers.

"We need backup!" Feline finally exclaimed as she was hit by a laser while she was distracted slashing another enemy. Obsidian was taking down countless adversaries however, apparently Crimson made sure to give the enhanced Indominus Rex(What? We all knew that was coming) laser resistance since the black beast ripped a soldier in half while crushing a mech with his right foot, however even he was getting tired.

"Agreed," Mana added, two mechs were pounding her barrier, slowly cracking it. Mirage wasn't having much luck either, even Agent was having problems, apparently something in the soldier's helmets were blocking her telepathy, FireBolt and Pyra had exhausted their firepower(get it?) and FireBolt was having to use his lightning powers to keep the soldiers from getting to them. AuraBlaze was being cornered as well. Crimson frowned behind his 'helmet' when he saw Stark technology being used by Hydra through his analyzer.

"Time for the Giga!" Crimson exclaimed the password, immediately the armor landed with a shockwave and 'grew' it quadrupled its size and became far bulkier, the morning star arm was still there, however it was bigger and with even more drills, his right arm became the fist he used earlier, except now the fingertips also had drills and the hole arm had a rocket booster, arm blades appeared and a laser machine gun appeared above his left shoulder. Enhanced HulkBuster, AKA Giga Crimson. Quickly he used his bigger morning star to bash a large group of soldiers and mechs alike, but more just kept coming, he frowned before using his laser machinegun, sadly even with the huge power up the soldiers didn't seem to end.

"Where are they coming from?" Feline wondered as she joined Giga Crimson as they cleared away towards Alex, who was with Obsidian trying to protecting the civilians, technically Obsidian was just eating, shredding, ripping, crushing and other things I'm not sure I should add the soldiers, however the Indominus Rex was finally starting to get tired, Alex's barrier was getting full of cracks, and as if to answer Feline's question, the ground bellow them cracked, quickly Giga Crimson grabbed Feline by the tail and flew to the side, a few seconds later a mech twice the size of the other mechs came out.

"Did you have to get me by the tail?" Feline asked Giga Crimson.

"First thing I managed to reach, now get ready!" Giga Crimson transformed his right arm into a bulldozer and slammed the ground, then before the Hydra soldiers could recover he used his morning star to slam them all down, then he picked one up and cracked the helmet off.

"Agent! Can you enter his mind now?!" Giga Crimson asked his purple eyed ally, the girl's eyes were now pure purple due to the amount of fighting they've been facing, however it emitted a small glow when she invaded the soldier's mind.

"From the sewers, there's some sort of teleport system they're using," Agent answered, almost immediately Giga Crimson modified his right arm again, this time into a second morning star.

"Help the others! I'll destroy the teleportation system!" Giga Crimson exclaimed before jumping inside the hole where one of the bigger mechs came from. Obsidian finally had enough and shrank back to his cuter and smaller form, which went behind Mana, however even then there was no doubt the barrier wouldn't last, FireBolt and Pyra had joined her along with Mirage and Feline, whom were exhausted. Mike was flying with AuraBlaze, shooting explosive arrows all over while AuraBlaze unleashed energy blasts, however even they were getting tired. Feline's statement was right, they needed backup.

Earth, U.S.A, California, Hollywood, Sewer Systems,

Giga Crimson had reverted to Crimson so he could move faster, he kept the morning star ready as he crossed the tunnels, either avoiding large groups of soldiers or taking down smaller groups, he finally reached the place where the teleportation device was, however to his surprise DreadString or as he knew him Mr. HoodyMan was besides a 14 year old black haired girl, this teen had a black spandex with show of her cleavage, with dark violet stripes running through her suit and combat boots.

"Do not fret, soon we will get Shield's little pets and you will have the half Kree," The teen told DreadString, Crimson quickly analyzed the girl, even though he knew who she was, she had darkened mix of black/violet eyes and pale, but still fair skin, her name was Lara Stark AKA Violet, Red Skull had gotten some of Crimson's blood back in the teen's lone vigilante days and mixed it some seriously dangerous tech to create her, plus she had some special enhancements classified as NanoBots like his that came with his blood, but hers were black and violet instead of Crimson and silver, she was know for her ultimate loyalty to Hydra and was a fearsome fighter and she was kind of Crimson's evil female twin.

"I still don't comprehend why did the Red Skull leave such a young commander in charge," DreadString growled to Violet, who crossed her arms.

"I might be young, but I can take down any commander in Hydra, my brain works 1000 times faster than a normal human DreadString, I'm elite," Violet informed him with a frown. Crimson quickly noted that Mr. HoodyMan was called DreadString, then decided to hurry things up, quickly he made himself known by bashing the teleportation device with his morning star, he took advantage of DreadString's and Violet's surprise to slam the morning star on them, however DreadString dodged and fired some wires, this time Crimson was ready and flew at DreadString, the string followed him like a missile as he flew around DreadString.

"What do you think you're doing Stark?!" DreadString snarked and Crimson smirked.

"Running and you are too busy falling in my trap!" Crimson smirked and stopped going around DreadString, when the string tried to follow him it tied itself on DreadString, who growled in surprise before revealing his left hand was still covered when it released more strings, that formed a scythe, cutting the string around him before charging at Crimson with an angry scowl. Quickly giving the armored teen a powerful uppercut that sent him on the ceiling. By then Violet had recovered and stood up.

"So that's Stark's kid," Violet commented, glaring at him, Crimson quickly smirked behind he helmet.

"And you're Skull's science project, my very own rip-off," Crimson told her with his snarky tone, almost immediately a fist made of dark violet mana hit him hard in the gut on the wall.

"Watch your tongue playboy, Red Skull informed me of your... Humor," Violet informed him with her own snarky tone.

"Playboy really? That's the best you can come up with? Skull's worshipper," Crimson mocked her back, now that the teleport had been destroyed the team would slowly gain the upper hand, specially with 4 members of Team Beast coming as backup. Being a living IPhone had it's uses. DreadString hissed.

"This is taking too long and now your plan failed, I'll capture the Wilson girl myself," The hood wearing creature hissed irritated and charged into the sewers. Crimson was about to follow when a metal whip slammed on him.

"You're not going anywhere," Violet announced, her left arm which was the whip changed into a wicked looking spear.

"Funny, because the only person sticking around in here is you!" Crimson turned his left arm into a long spear styled drill full of nasty spikes in all right places. The two charged at each other.

Earth, U.S.A, California, Hollywood,

Mana was thrown back with a cry as her barrier broke, the civilians behind her screamed, a Obsidian growled and roared at the soldiers but they didn't notice him, until he began to shred one of the soldier's legs, apparently extra hard and sharpened teeth that grow back were another thing Artur had enhanced, little Obsidian bit a soldiers and when he let go the soldier's leg was full of released teeth, while Obsidian already had a new set ready to do it again. However the others could no longer go on the offensive and they were slowly losing.

"Nobody strikes Arachno!" Suddenly a Shield Jet flew above them and dropped off 4 teens, the one named Arachno was 16, he wore an orange mask with two white, oval shaped eyes that had dark green outline, a spandex short sleeved shirt with a dark green web pattern on his chest, he also had orange clawed gloves with black web patterns, dark green spandex pants with an orange belt and orange and black sneakers. He fell on the soldiers in a mad fury, using hand stingers to knock them down and move faster than expected, he was followed by a 15 year old that also had the spider style, he wore a modified Spider-man suit. It still had the web designs, but instead of blue and red, he wore purple and black. There were white bands around the wrist and ankle areas and the gloves had metallic knuckles.

"Hydra huh? I heard that if I blasted one of you losers two would appear as replacement, so let's see if you double after I kick your sorry green butts!" The 15 year old smirked before using his web to trap two soldiers, then hurl them at another two, then he used the momentum to kick another soldier, having a domino effect.

"H-Bomb c'mon!" The 15 year old called up when a green blur came down, the newcomer called H-Bomb had green skin, it was a lighter but more vivid shade compared to the Hulk. He had muscular build, probably exceeding that of Captain America, though less muscular than the original Hulk. H-Bomb's height was 7'8". He crashed with a small shockwave as he began to punch his way through enemies.

"No way, that's the H-Bomb, Web-Shot and Arachno, they're members of one of the Academy's most effective teams for missions, Team Beast," Agent gasped, however the show wasn't over as another teen came down, she was 14, or so it seemed, she was quite short, standing at five foot and four inches. She had a lightly tanned complexion and her strangest feature were her eyes, which were an unnatural red color. She had an athletic build, and her light brown hair fell to her elbows. It was cut in choppy layers and she has a small side fringe. She wore a black sleeveless jacket, similar in a way to the MCU's Hawkeye's, but lighter and with two dark blue stripes going from top to bottom on the shoulders. She also wore a pair of black trousers that were loose. Finally, she wore a pair of large, black boots. However suddenly she became bigger and metal claws just like Wolverine's appeared on her knuckles while her boots had 3 claws coming out of her boots.

"Erika Oakley AKA Evanescence? Not sure I'm pronouncing that right, she's another member of Team Beast, but she's a shapeshifter," Mirage recognized the girl cutting through the soldiers, that's when the spider kid codenamed Web-Shot and the H-Bomb reached them.

"We got a call from Crimson, where is he?" H-Bomb asked, he didn't sound very 'raging' but he was still capable of bashing soldiers and hurling them all the way to South Africa, and he just did it.

As if to answer his question, a giant fist hurled Crimson through the pavement a few meters from them as Crimson began to fly fully armored, he was followed by Violet, who was also wearing her own armor now, it was dark violet armor slightly resembling Panther from Majin Bone, but with repulsors, it had curves and instead of a panther head as a chest plate she had a simpler female version of an Iron Man chest plate. Her left fist was gigantic as she tried to punch Crimson, who made a giant medieval shield to block it, so she turned her other fist into the same giant fist and slammed it, but Crimson just made the shield bigger

"Gotta say, you're good, for a starter," Crimson smirked as his left arm became his favorite weapon, the morning star and hurled it at Violet, but she shrunk her left fist to normal size and grabbed the morning star.

"And you're bad, for a brat," Violet growled behind her helmet before sending Crimson on the pavement. Meanwhile AuraBlaze leaned on a wall with a tired expression, besides her was Pyra and FireBolt, who saw her and noticed she was injured, however they weren't alone when DreadString came from bellow them and trapped Pyra and FireBolt with his wire net, AuraBlaze fired energy beams at him but she was tired and the beams didn't even harm the cloaked figure as he walked towards her with a menacing gleam in his 4 eyes.

"Opal Wilson, it's a pleasure to meet the half Kree, your mind isn't exactly common, after all there are only 2 in existence," DreadString commented, AuraBlaze tried to hide her surprise, there was another half human half Kree out there?

"Stay away," AuraBlaze demanded but DreadString just smirked bellow his hood.

"My master has given me orders to recruit you, so either you come with me, or I'll squeeze your two friends to death," DreadString smirked, pointing to Pyra and FireBolt. However then Crimson had given Violet a punch with a giant hand and by sheer luck she slammed on DreadString, Crimson saw DreadString and without second though made his left arm become the morning star while his right hand became a laser machinegun, he began to fire at DreadString full power, however the mysterious being managed to easily dodge the countless lasers.

"Is that all you got?" DreadString mocked Crimson, who smirked.

"Nope, but my friend wants to have some fun," Crimson smirked proudly, almost immediately Arachno jumped at DreadString from behind and released his stingers full force, the surprise attack got DreadString by surprise before he used his strings to trap Arachno on the wall.

"Alright, you got my friend's friend," Crimson laughed when H-Bomb jumped from the top of the building AuraBlaze had been leaning to and fell on DreadString fist first like a comet, slamming the hooded being.

"Hulk's offspring?!" DreadString gasped as he stood up weakly, H-Bomb smirked and cracked his knuckles.

"Rudy Banner himself," H-Bomb informed him before charging, now worried, DreadString realized that the Hydra soldiers were slowly being defeated now that their numbers were not growing every second. The mighty being hissed in frustration, once again he was in a position where his only chance of victory was using his true powers, but he didn't want to waste it before his master was freed, the only other option was a prideful retreat.

"Violet, my master and I are highly disappointed in Hydra, we expected more from your Nazi Death Cult," DreadString informed the armored girl as she stood up glaring at him, then he turned to AuraBlaze.

"Opal Wilson, this isn't the last you see of me," DreadString hissed before he vanished in thin air. Now the group turned to Violet, without second thought Crimson released a small chain from his right palm that wrapped around her neck, then released a powerful concentrated EMP that made her armor vanish.

"Lara Stark, you're under arrest for a million reasons I could list right now and a billion more that you did, but I'll only list the one where you copied me," Crimson told her with a smirk, Lara scowled.

"How exactly do you plan on keeping me trapped, my powers are the same as yours, nothing can hold our kind," Lara told him with a smirk, Crimson smirked back.

"Ever since I found that you existed I prepared a nice comfy jail cell for you back in my island," Crimson informed her, she frowned.

"You won this round, but if you cut one head..." Lara began but Web-Shot interrupted with a tone matching his father.

"Yeah yeah, two grow back and we rip off both of them," Spider-Man's son smirked, Ruddy chuckled.

"Laugh while you can, RedSkull will get me back and then you'll be doomed," Lara informed them with pure confidence, Mana and Crimson both looked at her in pity, both knew Red Skull would never even bother to search for her, he probably would just make a new clone. After that things wrapped up pretty fast, Opal agreed to join and thanks to Artur's powers nobody knew that she was even there, Agent helped to erase the civilians minds as well, after that the members of Team Beast went on their jet back to the Academy, taking Agent and most of Crimson's team, only Mana, Feline, Mike and Artur went to take Lara to her new cell.

Earth, Classified Location, Stark Island, Crimson Mansion, Basement Level 500,

Crimson left Lara in her 'cell', honesty it didn't even resemble one, it was composed of 3 separate rooms, a bedroom, a bathroom and main room, there was a TV and a few video games, now Lara wore a silver collar that sent EMPs through her body if she tried to activate her powers, the room had a computer that allowed her to use the Internet, but she couldn't send messages or interact with the stuff in the net, same for the video games he had left there.

"Do all your villains have places like this?" Lara snarked at Crimson as they entered, the collar she wore, like everything in the room was made of adamantium Artur had 'borrowed for unknown amount of time' in secret from Wakanda, Crimson ignored her.

"You'll get 4 meals a day, one in the morning, another in the afternoon, another at night and a final one later on the same night, for lunch you get some noodles with ham, at breakfast you'll have a honey and ham sandwich plus chocolate milk, at dinner you'll have scrambled eggs with corn and ham sandwich, the night snack will be just chocolate milk and chocolate cake," Crimson informed her as she got a surprised then a snarky look.

"So you're trying to get on my good side by giving me my favorite food? How do you know them anyway?" Lara asked him with a frown while he walked away.

"We're more similar than just in DNA sis," Crimson told her mysteriously as he walked out and the door locked behind her, Lara frowned and looked at the room, she wouldn't be escaping anytime soon.

Earth, Classified Location, Stark Island, Crimson Mansion, Main Lobby,

Alex sat in the large couch while petting a sleeping Obsidian, Mike and Tanea sat there as well, Tanea was taking a catnap(get it?) and Mike was just looking bored at the wall when Artur finally came from the elevator.

"Now can you tell us why you just didn't give Shield the EMP collar and let them keep her jailed?" Mike asked Artur as they walked to the jet.

"I don't want to risk her escaping, and I don't want her in contact with other villains that could contact Hydra for her," Artur answered calmly, Alex carried the half asleep Obsidian on her arms as they entered the jet.

"Are you sure she won't escape?" Mike asked him as they sat down and Artur activated the jet with his mind as always.

"First she would have to get out of the room, which is virtually impossible, I tested it out myself for a week, and I've upgraded it since and I have security warnings all over the island, and even if she escaped the cell, then where would she go, she's stuck in a floating island in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle, with sea stretching for thousands of miles bellow her," Artur told them and Tanea nearly fell off her feet.

"Did you say Stark Island is a floating island all along?! Awesome!" Tanea grinned from ear to ear, Mike just gave her an odd look as they flew back to the Academy.

Earth, Unknown Location, Hydra Base, RedSkull's Dorm,

The Red Skull entered his dorms when he noticed another presence, DreadString's.

"DreadString, you requested to join us in our attack to capture the kids of a few Avengers and a few others, however because of you I lost my most powerful agent," The RedSkull frowned at DreadString, who leaned on the wall behind him, calmly looking at the literal redhead(get it?). Age had gotten to the failed super soldier as he walked with a cane and a robotic arm, he also had an eyepatch covering his left eye now.

"The girl was pathetic, she couldn't even handle her original DNA holder," DreadString scoffed, RedSkull turned around with an evil smile.

"She was too sentimental about her soldiers, no matter though, I have made a replacement for her, stronger, smarter and superior," The RedSkull informed him with an evil smile.

"That's why I'm here, my master wishes to recruit Scarlett to our 'group'" DreadString explained, the RedSkull frowned.

"She will stay here and work for me, if you need her call," RedSkull decided and turned around, DreadString silently nodded and vanished.

DreamRealm,

A 16 year old was in a black and very dark purple area. He was a bit taller than average height but not much. He was very lean/skinny and a bit of muscular build. He had naturally tanned skin, he also had a tattoo of hieroglyphs black on the inside of his left forearm. He had chocolate brown eyes, along with very dark brown, almost black, hair. It was in a short surfer like hair cut that was really messy. He wore a black v neck, short sleeve shirt that was slightly tight fitting. A black pair of male skinny jeans and a pair of black converses. A black leather chain with a black jackal head outlined and detailed in gold hung around his neck. He wore a black leather bands, each 2.5 inches long on both wrists. A gold ring on his right ring finger that had hieroglyphs on it and finally a leather jacket. He turned around as a figure emerged from the darkness, it was tall tanned man, well kind off since he had a black furred Jackal's head and pure red eyes, he wore Egyptian armor.

"Anubis, what is it?" The teen asked the God.

"Maximums, an ancient evil older than even Ammon Ra has been awakened, beware the shadows, for they are no longer safe..." Anubis told the teen named Maximums before fading...

Author Note:

BEST OC Maker: Hey guys, so I hope you guys liked it, it was probably the biggest chapter I've ever wrote, for Kairi Avalon I know we had planned to let Alex have a mini dragon but I was going to add Obsidian and I thought Alex would like an enhanced Indominus Rex, specially his baby form, the next few chapters will be about other teams, yes I mean other OCs, so next I will finish and post my 02 chapter, so read, REVIEW, check on my profile the part about reviews, trust me you won't regret it, and stay taming!


	5. Biggest Chappie yet, The Disrupted

BEST OC Maker: Hey guys, the next 02 chapter is really slow going at the moment much to my frustration, though don't worry I'll finish it soon enough, enjoy!

PS: I've been re-watching a LOT of series that I used to watch that have been appearing on Netflix and YouTube now I've got a hole new bunch of villain ideas, one will appear on this chapter,

PS: I had most of this chapter done, but then I restarted it due to not liking where it was going.

Earth, Classified Location, Academy, Peril Room,

"Alright, teamwork test, we use the Peril Room's simulation system to replicate the Chitauri Invasion, instead of the Avengers, it will be you guys, remember this is a teamwork exercise," Coulson's voice came from the speakers as Crimson's group, including little Obsidian, stood in the Danger Room, besides Crimson, who had built a chair to sit on.

"Really?" Pyra asked him with a raised brow, Crimson shrugged.

"Why bother standing when I can build a chair? Listen the Peril Room has a special system called BattleZone, it creates a pocket dimension which replicates certain events, like the Chitauri Invasion in NewYork," Crimson explained while de-activating the chair.

"So we have to be the Avengers? Awesome!" Feline laughed, she was already in her feline form.

"Not exactly, the simulation will only replicate the battle and the basic problems like NPCs civilians we need to protect, stop a missile from bombing New York and a few other things like that warp that my dad had to close, though this one hopefully won't leave me traumatized for a few years, also keep in mind you have a health level, if it reaches 0 you are taken out of the simulation, however in this system if one of us have our health on 0, that means we failed," Crimson explained while making tiny modifications to his armor.

"And the plan is?" FireBolt asked just as the room started to change and expand in a pocket dimension system, then suddenly they were in New York with the Chitauri swarming over the city.

"Alright the plan is..." Crimson began just as AuraBlaze flew off to blast the Chitauri, Mana had already made a mana disk for her to fly on and Obsidian changed to his adult form and charged with a roar, OwlEye used the hover board to take it to the skies while launching arrows and Pyra had already ran off being followed by FireBolt as they went to blast some more Chitauri, only Feline and Mirage stood with him.

"Mirage, I need you to draw a Hulk and Thor, it should be pretty helpful at the moment, Feline be careful and don't try to attack the ones in the sky, also keep a watch for the civilian NPCs," Crimson sighed before ordering the last two members, in a few minutes Feline had already rushed while Mirage finished drawing a Thor, though the one she drew had 2 Mjollnir and the Hulk wasn't as big as the original and had gladiator armor plus spiked gauntlets.

"Keep the Hulk with you, I'll try to reunite the others," Crimson told Mirage before he shot off to try find the others, quickly however one of the bigger Chitauri monsters came at him with a roar.

"That's why I prefer machines," Crimson muttered before turning his right hand into a huge mechanical fist and slamming it on the creature, then he flew off to find the others while Intel appeared for him and the team.

"Find the fake Tesaract and destroy the machine, plus get 'Loki's' staff, Pyra I need you to..." Crimson began to contact her while reading the quests, but the pink eyed girl shouted in the communicator.

"Do it yourself Stark I'm busy!" Indeed the pink eyed girl was with FireBolt surrounded by Chitauri.

"I got it!" Mana called in the communicator before she flew out to find the 'Loki' NPC, Crimson inwardly smiled at the knowledge that at least some members of the team could listen.

"OwlEye, I know you're probably ignoring me and having the time of your life, but I really need you to listen," Crimson called his old friend as he saw a silhouette flying through the Chitauri's 'sleds' and firing arrows.

"Can't you do it instead of just telling others what to do?" OwlEye grunted while launching more arrows at the Chitauri.

"I have to do everything by myself," Crimson muttered impatiently before flying just as the 'missile' was launched, he cursed before flying to stop it.

"Time to turn this thing down!" Crimson decided before using his mace arm to slam the missile while it flew over the Hudson, luckily it exploded before touching the ground, however he then heard a few curses from Pyra, her HP reached 0 and she vanished, the simulation stopped.

"Oh c'mon! I was just about to blast a hole group," OwlEye groaned angrily, Obsidian shrunk back to his baby form and was looking around wildly, looking for his cowardly enemies, then he went to Mana and used his puppy eyes so she would pick him up, Coulson entered the room just as Mirage's drawings faded.

"Can you tell what went wrong?" The older man asked them.

"I missed a single shot, but that was because another Chitauri tackled me," OwlEye guessed, Coulson shook his head.

"I should pay more attention to my surroundings," Pyra guessed, once again Coulson shook his head.

"Nobody listened to me besides Feline and Mirage, we were lacking teamwork," Crimson answered while glaring at the others.

"Correct Stark, teamwork is something highly needed for anything that requires more than one person, especially a Chitauri invasion, after your meeting with Hydra we thought you kids could handle it, guess I was wrong," Coulson shook his head.

"Dismissed, next team!" Coulson told them as the next team entered the room and they left.

"We need to work on our teamwork," Mana frowned while petting Obsidian.

"Look who's talking, you shot off on the first chance," Pyra snarked at her as both glared at each other.

"So did you," The red-head countered with a scowl, both glared at each other, Crimson realized what they needed.

"We need some team-building exercises," The crimson armored teen pointed out before taking them to the hangar and going on one of the jets.

"What are you doing?" Mirage asked him as the plane turned on.

"We are sneaking off to the one place where I'll make sure we learn what teamwork is," Crimson smirked as the jet flew off.

Earth, U.S., New York, Manhattan,

Artur landed the jet on the top of a building as they walked out of it.

"Why didn't we land on Stark Tower?" Raymond asked Artur as he looked at the huge building in the distance.

"Because we 'sneaked out' so that means that dad can't know, so, I planned... Oh wait, we are leaving now," Artur closed his right eye after interrupting himself then frowned before walking back in the jet.

"What is it? Did Coulson notice the missing jet?" Ryce asked him, the team was still outside.

"There's someone in town who I swore never to talk to again, unless it was for blasting him out of this planet," Artur answered impatiently.

"Well, if it's because of some random dude I guess I'm gonna go enjoy the city, see you guys later!" Tanea told them cheerful as ever as she walked down the fire escape.

"Gotta agree with her, we can meet up again in 2 hours to go back," Alex added as she went to follow Tanea.

"I really look forward to try out my hover board in the real New York," Michael added as he flew out on his hover board.

"I'll just stay here, military is still looking for me," Opal muttered, but she really wanted to go out.

"Well, I don't have the army after me so I'm gonna see if I can find Spider-Man or something," Ana commented as she also ran down, quickly every member of the team minus Opal and Artur went somewhere while ignoring Artur.

"So who is this guy that you hate?" Opal asked Artur, who was frowning and tapping his foot.

"Clay Salazar, AKA Bio, let's say that he's the last guy that I tried working with," Artur told her, then Opal looked away and nearly fainted.

"Please tell me that's a balloon and there's a parade going on," Opal muttered as she looked to the side, because on top of the United Nations building was a gigantic vulture with reddened eyes, bat like wings and a scorpion's tail just staying there.

"One of Bio's pets," Artur told her, she could tell he was itching to fly there and blast the bird out of the sky but he was holding back.

"So, would you like to be more specific about that backstory?" Opal asked him again, Artur sighed.

"It happened 2 years ago, I joined a small group of scientists in Antarctica who were trying to unlock the next step of human evolution, I decided to give them a hand and together we began to work, one of the scientists was a young genius who was just 14, Clay Salazar, after the first few weeks I created something called a D.N.A Disruptor by accident, however it was just a prototype and it's effects on living beings were extremely random," Artur explained to her.

"Random how?" Opal inquired curiously.

"See that vulture thing? That's one of them, when we put it on some eggs that were just laid suddenly the snakes inside them burst out with dragon wings and a third eye, there was also a Maltese that grew 100 times larger and it's fur became tentacles, he also had a new set of eyes, bird like wings and talons plus a snake as a tail, the eel we experimented on became a electric dragon or sorts while some of the bugs we tested on mixed into a giant bug man capable of dismantling and rebuilding himself, heck even the chimp we experimented on became a goop shooting not sure what, everyone agreed it was too dangerous to use it on humans, everyone but Clay," Artur stopped for a breath before continuing.

"He decided to try it on himself, at first it seemed like a miracle, he became faster, stronger, smarter in other words, he 'evolved' at first it seemed that the D.N.A Disruptor actually worked, but it didn't, slowly Clay became a monster so gruesome I won't even try to describe, his mind also became obsessed with turning others to his will, so designed a gauntlet, which has needle like claws and full of the DNA Disruptor, he uses it to infect others, but that's not the worse part, he unleashed a bomb of it on the research area, everyone was infected, thankfully my NanoBots destroyed the infection inside me, but the workers, scientists and even a reporter got infected, after that Clay, or as he renamed himself Bio, began to infect more and more innocents, so I went to stop him, I blasted him to nothing while fighting off a horde of mutations, however something stunning happened, out of the land he rebuilt himself, golden gauntlet and all, then he discovered that the very land had been infused with him and went all out, I had no choice but to escape, few days later he formed the first country in Antarctica, BioLand," Artur finished while glaring at the vulture.

"I just found out he's here to make BioLand join the United Nations, but I really doubt he has any peaceful plans in mind," Artur frowned and crossed his arms.

"So why aren't we going there to blast him?" Opal asked him ready to fly.

"He has the Diplomacy Immunity, we can't touch a finger on him until he breaks it, I fear that by then it will be too late," Artur sighed angrily and kicked the rooftop entrance angrily.

"Should we warn the others about him?" Opal frowned slightly.

"Why bother? It isn't like he's going to leave that building... Oh wait he is out in New York, give me a second," Artur went inside the jet and came out a white kabuki mask with red stripes.

"Ever heard of Madam Masque, well my grandpa made her mask, this one is the complete, non-addicting version or mind crumbling version," Artur explained as he handed it to Opal.

"Just think of who you want to turn into and the mask will do the rest," Artur told her, the purple haired girl nodded and put the mask, then her entire body seemed to change as she became Alex, Naevia, Ryce, Raymond and their other teammates before trying a few celebrities, then she settled on a bit taller black haired and green eyed version of herself.

"That should work, shall we?" Artur asked her, Opal nodded as they walked down the fire escape, hoping to find their friends before Bio did.

Earth, U.S., New York, Manhattan,

Alex thought she saw someone she knew and made a run after him, she accidentally bumped on a teen slightly older than her, 16, he had raven black hair and onyx eyes, he was really pale, he wore a dark brown trenchcoat, a yellow shirt with the red bio-hazard symbol drawn on it, black leather boots, however the oddest things were his hands, his left hand was missing the pinkie and the finger next to it, they were replaced by two clawed metal fingers, while his right hand was covered in a high tech golden gauntlet that had the same BioHazard Symbol he head on shirt drawn at it's upper base, the gauntlet was a bit oversized, and each finger ended in a tiny needle, some sort of dark green liquid seemed to be in the vials within the fingers. On his left side was a man sized black frog with dark red eyes and clawed hands full of spikes on his back, a single rhino horn on his nose and a large tongue that had countless spikes on the tip was hanging out, on the teen's right side stood a two headed humanoid deep green crocodile with a shark's tail and oversized arms, both glared coldly at her while the teen just offered her a hand, the 'normal' one.

"Thanks, sorry for bumping into you and your..." Alex just looked at the monsters, the teen chuckled and shook her hand with left hand.

"It's fine, me and my diplomats were just looking around, my name is Clay Salazar," The teen told her, immediately Alex remembered 2 years ago, when Stark Island was still under construction and Artur still lived in Avengers Tower, he had been away working on some group experiment on Antarctica and only a few hours ago they found out something happened in the facility, she remembered Crimson landing exhausted on the hangar and finding him exhausted, he told her about Bio, AKA Clay Salazar.

"You're that guy Artur warned me about 2 years ago, the maniac that made a country in Antarctica and went insane," Alex frowned as she stepped back, at the mention of the Stark, Clay frowned, then looked at her.

"You must be Alex Natasha Barnes, Artur told me a lot about you during our research, well I did found BioLand but not so sure about the insane part," Clay frowned at her, the two headed croc hissed.

"Master? Shall we return?" The left had asked him, Clay turned amused.

"Rip, if you're scared of a bunch of commoners and a girl with magic tricks then I guess Jaw was right about being the bravest," Clay commented and lefty, who was named Rip turned to the other head, Jaw.

"Don't blame me if it's true, I had to drag you out of BioLand," Jaw told him, Rip hissed.

"Lord Bio is at his strongest at BioLand," Rip hissed at him.

"So their names are Rip and Jaw, like RipJaw?" Alex asked him with a frown and on guard.

"Indeed, I'am FlySlayer btw," The frog thing told her in a polite tone, just then Clay's phone began to ring, he picked it up.

"It seems it's time for my speech and the beginning of the diplomacy, I see you later then," Clay told her before walking away, then he stopped and turned around.

"And tell your boyfriend to stay out of my way," Clay added before continuing, Alex growled.

"He's just a friend, jerk," Alex muttered and began to walk to where the United Nations was, what did Clay mean by 'stay out of my way'?

Earth, U.S., New York, Manhattan,

Tanea explored the city cheerful as ever until she accidentally got thrown in an alley and surrounded by a bunch of thugs.

"What do we have here?" The leader, a tall muscled man wearing a leathery suit questioned the thugs, Tanea frowned and got ready to turn catty.

"We found her in the streets alone, thought we could get some fun," One of the thugs answered with a sick smile, Tanea was about to turn when a voice laughed, they turned to see someone deeper in the alley, a 14 year old with extremely messy purple emo hair covering his left eye, he was slightly pale and average sized, he wore a black hoodie with a black shirt and jeans.

"Go back to your mommy kid," One of the thugs sneered, however the leader became slightly nervous.

"Is that how you talk to me? The greatest outlaw vigilante ever?" The teen questioned him as he stretched his hands, two hidden blades burst out of his coat.

"Greatest outlaw vigilante? Wait a second you can't be the..." One of the thugs made the math, then a single mini bolt was sticking on the wall right by him.

"Untouchable, oh yeah now step away from the lady, my second shot always hits the target," The teen codenamed Untouchable smirked, and prepared another deadly needle on the mini bow, the thugs made a cowardly run for it, besides one, who pulled out a gun.

"Go away kid, or I will leave an ugly hole in your head," The thug growled, Untouchable didn't really care so he just ran at him, the man began to fire but surprisingly the bullets went right through Untouchable without leaving a mark, by the time he reached Tanea the final thug was running away in fear.

"Did they touch you?" Untouchable asked Tanea, who laughed and hugged him.

"Thanks for helping me, otherwise I would have to rip off their faces," Tanea told him with a grin, Untouchable looked confused at her and backed from the hug.

"Well stay away from alleys from now on and..." Untouchable informed her but before he could walk away Tanea got his arm and began to drag him.

"You have to meet my friends, they also have powers but they don't have hidden blades, Artur is gonna be so jealous and..." Tanea had started dragging him when he phased through her hand.

"Artur? As in the Artur Stark?" Untouchable asked her, she nodded.

"Yeah, also I didn't introduce myself I'm Tanea Westfield it's a pleasure," Tanea added, now Untouchable looked surprised.

"Like Westfield Industries?" Untouchable questioned, she nodded.

"No thanks, I have other damsels in distress to save so see ya!" Untouchable phased through the pavement and landed on the sewers before running off, Tanea however just looked confused.

"Odd fellow, oh well I'll just ask Artur to track him later," Tanea commented to herself as she kept walking, then she heard her phone ring and picked it up.

"Tanea, listen closely I need you to get everyone at the United Nations center," Alex called through with a worried look, Tanea nodded.

"Is it because of that tyrant wanting to join the United Nations?" Tanea asked her, Alex corrected her.

"He's far more than dangerous than just a tyrant," Alex told her with a serious tone.

"Alright, I'll track the others and we can meet up there," Tanea nodded and ran off, unknown to her, Untouchable had left the sewers and was following her, thanks to his enhanced senses he managed to hear the call.

"Who am I to say no to action?" Untouchable commented as he tailed Tanea(pun intended).

Earth, U.S., New York, Manhattan, United Nations,

Artur and Opal were trying to find the others in the busy city, Opal still disguised.

"New York is pretty crazy, let's hope they didn't meet up with Clay," Artur commented as they crossed the busy streets, after all Opal heard from Artur, she was inclined to agree, then Artur frowned and tilted his head as if he was listening.

"Alex just called everyone to the United Nations, let's hurry," Artur told Opal as they ran off.

Earth, U.S., New York, Manhattan, United Nations HQ,

The team reunited on the entrance as Clay finished his speech.

"I must say Mr. Salazar, I'm glad you're joining us," One of the presidents told Clay, who then smirked evilly.

"Not joining Mr. President, ruling!" Clay or should I say Bio laughed as suddenly countless giant worms with drill like fronts burst from the ground, vines sprang to life as countless mutated beings swarmed the building.

"Knew it!" Artur exclaimed as he armored up(I should be posting his armor and some of his extra systems on Devianart soon) just as giant beetles swarmed out of the building.

"Time to call the exterminator!" Crimson announced he focused a new idea for a armored arm coming up.

"Oh yeah! Dragon Breath!" Crimson exclaimed as his left arm became a black mechanical dragon head with gold linings, the two front teeth on the upper and lower sides of the mouth released a small fire bursts before the mini fan made a powerful wind blast that made the flames he unleashed on the bugs.

"I've never seen that one before," Alex commented as she used her mana hammer to squash a giant beetle with crab claws.

"New idea I just had, awesome right?" Crimson bragged as he turned his right arm into another Dragon Breath, then unleashed a huge inferno.

"Gotta admit it, you have a taste for firepower," Pyra commented, there wasn't time to change to their costumes though since the jet was a few blocks away and they needed to handle a swarm.

"Really, because I got another fiery idea, corner all the beetles in the same spot!" Crimson shouted, OwlEye was using his hover board to hit the beetles since he left his bow at the jet, Mirage managed to summon a red European dragon that began to drive back the beetles, Agent was making the bugs go to the spot Crimson had ordered and Feline slashed beetles back while Mana just made a mana wall and pushed them, Untouchable rushed through the bugs with his hidden blades, cutting through them, he had heard Crimson's order and decided to help.

"Hey Crimson! So who let out the bugs?" None other than everyone's favorite, Spider-Man had arrived, his son Web-Shot right behind him.

"Now this is father-son bonding time!" Web-Shot added as he kicked a beetle and his father made a web net to hurl it on the spot, in a few minutes all beetles were trapped in the spot.

"Alright, Dragon Breath is awesome, but Hydra Breath is a hole new level!" Crimson exclaimed as he slammed the Dragon Breaths together to form 6 Dragon Breaths on his combined arms before unleashing a gigantic inferno, burning away the beetles just as distorted humanoid beings wearing ripped suits lumbered out of the building.

"The presidents!" Crimson gasped as one of the distorted creature roared, it had dark purple swollen skin and no eyes, but a LOT of teeth and the tongue had a mouth just as full of teeth.

"Alright I got this!" Crimson rushed to the president and touched him, suddenly a wire styled grid began to cover the man as he returned to normal.

"My NanoBots can cure the D.N.A Disruptor, now all we need is to trap the rest of them," Crimson ordered as Spider-Man and Web-Shot used their webs to entangle them, in a few minutes they we're back to normal, then they heard a laugh.

"Crimson, I see your friend told you I was around," Bio walked out of the building, followed by RipJaw and FlySlayer.

"Bio, now you're going down!" Crimson exclaimed as his Hydra Breath disappeared, then his left arm became a MagnaFist, which was kinda like his classic hand but with a classic magnet with sharp tips pointing forward and a plus and minus symbol on each side while his right one was the BrawlBlade, instead of hands was a huge sword arm that the tip split in 6 different blades that began spinning like a buzz saw(I'll post up his extra weapons on my Devianart soon enough with the Crimson Armor).

"Nice toys, but I prefer mine! SoundBlast!" Bio shouted as the giant vulture screeched and two octopus tentacles came from bellow the horrid beast's wings and went right at him.

"Really? That's just a no," Crimson smirked and cut a tentacle off, SoundBlast screeched in pain with a sonic blast. RipJaw and FlySlayer jumped in battle along a few other mutated creatures, Bio smirked.

"That's the ugliest army I've ever seen," Spider-Man commented as he kicked a mutated dog with two heads in the face before trapping some sort of giant wasp on a wall with his net.

"Now that's the ugliest thing I've ever seen," Feline commented as she slashed a distorted giant ant's face.

"Now this is way better than scaring off thugs," Untouchable laughed as he rushed through enemies while stabbing them and living up to his codename.

"Agent!" FireBolt saw that his friend was shaking and cornered by a bunch of humanoid shark creatures.

"I got this!" Agent tried to concentrate but her fear of sharks wasn't helping, one of the sharks jumped at her before an inferno scorched the shark, Mirage was looking at the sharks with her European dragon besides her.

"Thanks," Agent sighed before her eyes flashed purple and a piece of the pavement came out and slammed a few giant bugs.

"Scared of sharks?" Mirage asked her kindly while the dragon burned down a feel giant lizards.

"Don't wanna talk about it," Agent answered before she made herself invisible to the monsters around her and then turned them against each other.

"Why did I leave my bow back in the jet?" OwlEye grunted before he hit an enemy with his surfboard, Untouchable heard him.

"Can you work with a mini cross bow?!" Untouchable threw one of his hidden blades to OwlEye, who caught alongside the needle projectiles. Untouchable strapped his enhanced hidden pistol while OwlEye began to fire the deadly needles.

"Now we're talking," OwlEye smirked as he began to fire the tiny needles, Untouchable now either was stabbing things with his right hand's hidden knife or firing silent shots from his hidden pistol, after a few minutes things were looking up, they were destroying the disrupted animals and plants either killing or curing them with Crimson's NanoBots, all of the disrupted humans were cured. Crimson managed to corner Bio with Mana's help.

"Game over, now let's take out the root of the problem!" Crimson rushed to cure Bio, but the disrupted human used his gauntlet to block the fist before he smirked.

"You might have won the battle, but I shall win the war," Bio smirked as suddenly a strange figure without a face and huge legs and a mouth resembling a Whispering Death's(HTTYD) appeared and it spit, yep it spit, a warp hole of sorts right below Bio.

"See you later Alex," Bio told the redhead, completely ignoring Crimson's frown as he vanished along the warp hole, then the mysterious and really ugly creature vanished as well, RipJaw and FlySlayer escaped as well through similar Warp Holes. The team re-grouped.

"You're back!" Feline cheered at seeing Untouchable, who was now looking bored leaning on the wall, however then Crimson had his Dragon Breath pointed at Untouchable.

"Mateus Shade, AKA Untouchable, small scale mercenary wannabe who's the cause of multiple assassinations throughout NewYork, also got rid of your competition by handing them to the police," Crimson had analyzed him.

"Yep, you got me, I killed a few mafioso families, worked with Punisher a few times and saved innocents, now I gotta go, see ya princess," Untouchable winked at Feline before phasing through the pavement and falling in the sewers and escaping.

"He helped me against of thugs earlier," Feline commented as she returned to normal.

"Hey aren't you guys supposed to be at the Academy?" Web-Shot asked them.

"Supposedly yes, so we should run back now," Crimson nodded, an hour later they were greeted by Principal Coulson.

"So, had fun saving New York?" Coulson asked them with a calm smile that had an ominous feeling coming from it.

"We were in a team building exercise and my archenemy showed up so..." Artur tried to save their skins from a punishment but...

"You still left without a superior, detention by cleaning the Peril Room," Coulson told them, a few minutes later everyone besides Artur had an old broom no was cleaning the Peril Room, Artur had turned his right hand into some sort of dust sucking machine that was transferring it to a jar.

"How is this place even dusty? It's used all the time," Ana grumbled as she realized something.

"Alright guys, time to work a bit more," Ana's eyes flashed purple before the hole team minus Artur kept working while she sat besides Artur,

"Bio now has a disrupted that can create portals," Artur frowned.

"Their minds aren't so hard to take over, except those that are more wild, why they're called disrupted anyway? Aren't they mutated?" Ana told and asked him.

"Good to know, also calling them mutated would be an insult against mutants, plus they're D.N.A doesn't have a mutation, it's just disrupted," Artur told her.

Unknown to them at BioLand,

Bio sat in a throne covered in vines, in front of him was none other than DreadString.

"So you wish that I join you and your master to conquer the world?" Bio questioned him with a bored look.

"He knows of your power, he agrees to let you have Australia and Africa as well as all of Antartica as part of BioLand," DreadString informed him.

"I want the Arctic as well," Bio bargained.

"It's a deal," DreadString nodded...

Author Note:

BEST OC Maker: Sorry for the wait, I know the ending was a bit rushed, sorry for that, next chapter get ready to see one of my craziest villain ideas I've ever had, also Team Beast gets the spotlight, so read, REVIEW and Stay Taming!


	6. Team Beast Vs The Mermanitaurs!

BEST OC Maker: Hey guys, it's just me or ever since I started this story a hole lot of new generation Avengers fanfic so appeared? Also, I started a HTTYD story called Riders of Bliz, check it out if you're into it, sorry for the wait but I'm working on 3 different stories at the same time, I started playing some RPs in this site and I've been on a road trip reading Assassin's Creed, watching Jurassic World twice(Though I plan on watching it more if I have the chance), being without internet on the house of my relatives and more, though I'm back home now, also I just saw Ant Man and I have some big plans for the future and some on this one, I did manage to write this up, now for a bit of long promised Team Beast action, an Asgardian Cameo and crazy sharks mixed with bulls, enjoy!

Note: On this chapter a new creature of my creation is shown, however the name was used for another similar being, the guy who created the name is Tobuscus, I had seen the name and got the idea for this new creature, also for Maximums' creator, could you resend me his profile, I lost the file and can't find it on the PMs, sorry for the inconvenience

Earth, Classified Location, Academy,

The definition of bored described Drew, after he got back from his family time with his father, the Ultimate Spider Man himself, now it was back to the school part of the Academy, his friend H-Bomb, AKA Ruddy Banner sat by his side and was sketching something.

Now that he wasn't 'hulked up', Rudy had bright brown, almost hazel, eyes. His dark brown hair was short, a bit shaggy, and just a little curly. His skin was lighter than his father's. For his build, he could be seen as somewhat skinny but he had some muscle put on, though not like six-pack abs and huge biceps. Rudy's height had 5'5" and his weighted 121 pounds. He had a mole on his right knuckle. He's not exactly a spitting image of his father, he looked pretty different but they had some kind of a resemblance.

Their teacher was an asgardian living on earth, he had been teaching history and Norse Mythology on a common academy but S.H.I.E.L.D decided to recruit him to teach at the Academy. Normally his classes involved epic bloody battles from long ago or tales of the heroes of old but this one was about common history and politics of old, which meant boredom for everyone.

"Mrs. Becket, what an incredible work of art," Professor Elliot Randolph AKA Mr. Randolph commented, due to his Asgardian Origins he didn't age at all since AoS(Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D), he had checked behind one of the students, Ryce.

"Well, since you had mistaken so many facts on the class I thought I might as well do something else," Ryce rolled her eyes, more annoyed than worried.

"Well, if you prefer to believe on something found on old documents rather than hear from the guy who was there be my guest, though disrespecting the teacher with such drawings is an offense," Mr. Randolph looked at the drawing, it wasn't perfect but it had Randolph written on the side and with a small arrow pointing to a figure that looked like a Viking with a business suit pointing to a board while frozen in a glacier, a bunch of Vikings around it either asleep or with swords they had stabbed on their own chests.

"Whatever," Ryce rolled her eyes.

"Go to Principal Coulson young lady," Mr. Randolph ordered as he dismissed the black and pink haired girl.

"Now back to history..." Mr. Randolph started again.

The class was pretty normal, as normal as it gets for a bunch of super powered teens being taught history by an Asgardian that is. Drew sighed in relief when the last class of the day was over and they could get out.

"Man, that was boring," Ruddy commented as they went to meet up with the rest of Team Beast, they met up with Artur, who was going the same direction for the time being.

"Why don't you go to the classes and doesn't get punished?" Ruddy asked him.

"Because whatever I need to know I can find out with Internet the exact second I get curious or have a need to know, comes with having a computer as part of your brain," Artur half informed him half bragged.

"Also, why bother testing me? I'll just log in the Internet and get the answers, or if I get lazy I just get the answers from the facility's computer systems," Artur added as the corridor split.

"Nice chat see ya," Artur told them as he walked the other way.

"Well he's a show off," Ruddy commented as they reached one of the meeting rooms, a few other members of Team Beast was there too, a 16 year old, he was dark skinned with short black hair and light brown eyes, he wore traditional Indian clothing and he was reading a book. The slightly athletic build the teen that had talked with Anubis, Maximums, was also sitting on another chair, deep in thought, Serena AKA Raven was playing with a throwing knife, and finally Arachno AKA Terry was there, and so was Director Coulson.

"Where are the others?" Terry asked them.

"Your teammates are busy on another assignment at the moment, however we got a situation which needs Aladdin's and Anubis' knowledge with supernatural," Coulson explained as he turned on the 3D holographic system in the middle of the room, catching everyone's attention, the image showed the ruins of a temple in Greece, all half flooded.

"So, some wet ruins?" Ruddy scratched the back of his head, then however a huge creature came in the screen, overall it looked like the cross of a Minotaur and a Great White Shark both heavy in steroids and gamma radiation, while the beast had the build of a dark furred and blood red eyed Minotaur, his left arm had shark scales, 5 clawed and webbed fingers on his scaly hand, a huge and muscled shark tail waved back and forth and a single shark fin came from his back while a smaller one was on his scaled arm. The powerful build was evident despite the fur, the creature had ragged pants and 3 taloned webbed feet, the mighty beast had his horns pointing forwards and a buzz saw in the middle of his head and a gigantic battle ax on his furry arm, which also had 5 clawed fingers, though they weren't webbed, the creature wore basic gladiator armor too. The open mouth revealed splitting jaws and 3 rows of triangular shark like teeth in the mouth, on both jaws and on the upper part, and as if the beast wasn't nightmarish enough, he also had sharp toothed eels crackling with electricity instead of tongues, the eels also had multiple rows of teeth.

"What the..." Raven began but Coulson stopped her.

"This is a Mermanitaur, they're offhandedly related to the Asgardians, they're DemiGods to be exact, their strength seems to match the Abomination on his younger days while their speed underwater is just as threatening, also, their skin and scales are extremely hard and thick, neither bullets nor lasers had any effect on them, those eel tongues are electric, also,their fur is sharp like needles," Coulson told them as the paced around the hologram.

"I've never heard of them," Anubis frowned slightly.

"We didn't either, until a few days ago when they just burst out of the sea and started attacking, their leader is called Taurark, The Conqueror, what little we know was either discovered by our agents that tried to stop them or thanks to Mr. Randolph, he met them once on his travels," Coulson gestured to the hologram.

"So, you want us to fight a bunch of bulls?" Ruddy asked with a smirk.

"It ain't as simple, Mermanitaurs also have power to get bigger the angrier they get, also whatever they go a huge storm cloud expands to, we need to deal with them before it gets out of hand, understood?" Coulson asked, they nodded.

After that they were sent on a jump jet to Greece, where the Mermanitaurs kept their charge, they had already changed to their hero suits.

"Mermanitaurs, of all names they could have, why not BullSharks or MinoSharks? Heck even Mertaur is better, and shorter," Raven commented.

"Merman is basically man of the sea, and Minotaur is the Minos Bull, so basically is the bull man of the sea if roughly translated," Aladdin informed her.

"What do we know about these guys so far?" Web-Shot asked Aladdin and Anubis.

"Besides what Coulson told us? Just that their mouths are designed for battle, the eels are the actual mouths, those shark teeth are only for battle, and they're also quite nasty themselves and the fact they ride some weird animalistic versions of themselves called Mertaurs, oh and that it seems all of their names end with ark," Anubis answered as they put down the few files.

"Arachno destroy fish cows!" Arachno added.

"You're talking in third person again," Raven told him and he blinked surprised.

"Oops," Arachno added quite sheepishly as the jet suddenly shook.

"We just got into the cloud, get ready to land!" WebShot exclaimed as they went down, however a lightning bolt hit the left wing while hail began to fall, minutes later the jet went crashing down.

"H-Bomb!" WebShot shouted as his friend went green(get it?), quickly the gamma creature jumped on the control and began to push the lever to ease the fall, however the lever snapped.

"Alright use the escape pods!" WebShot exclaimed, the escape pods were man sized coffin styled flying systems designed by Tony Stark, H-Bomb just jumped off the jet while the others flew out in the small escape pods, which were coffin shaped with small wings on the sides, they managed to land quickly and saw their jet crashing.

"There goes our ride home," Arachno muttered to himself though everyone heard it.

"We could aways use my magi..." Aladdin began but everyone else interrupted him.

"NO!" Everyone else shouted, they had very clear memories of the last time they had allowed Aladdin to teleport them back to the Academy, trading bodies, limbs and powers wasn't a fun experience.

"Okay... Even though you all know that last time I was interrupted..." Aladdin sighed, guess they were still with fresh memories from the last time they had let him teleport them.

"And it's raining," Raven added as the rain fell heavily.

"Which means we're in the Mermanitaurs' zone, everyone be on guard," Anubis added as he got his scimitars, Egyptian swords, then the ground began to shake as huge figures neared them, as horrible as the hologram if not worse in real life, they were twice the size of the Hulk, however they had fins instead of buzz saws on their heads, unlike the hologram.

"Alright, they're uglier than the hologram," Raven muttered as she got a few knives ready.

"They're easier to crush too!" H-Bomb charged and punched one, which had silver fur and golden eyes, the creature fell surprised on the dirt, his ally which had red fur and red eyes slammed his hammer on H-Bomb, the gamma creature flew backwards before both Mermanitaurs roared.

"Who dares to challenge Reddark and his brother Goldenark?!" The red furred Mermanitaur roared, lifting his war hammer proudly, the golden furred one, Goldenark grabbed his mace and roared louder.

"Alright let's handle these losers!" H-Bomb roared and rushed into battle, Arachno right behind him. Web-Shot blinked surprised as H-Bomb and Arachno both were thrown aside by a roar coming from both Mermanitaurs.

"Okay, any spells? Like now?!" Web-Shot asked Aladdin, Raven was multitasking, insulting the Mermanitaurs and throwing knives at them, however the sharp knives seemed to shatter like glass upon contact to the giant creatures, who then charged at them.

"We need to meet up with SHIELD personnel if we want to beat these guys!" Anubis grunted as he looked both scimitars against Reddark's giant battle ax, however he was slowly being pushed down by the far stronger being.

"Chama Infernal!" Aladdin spoke quickly as he summoned multiple fireballs and fired them at the Mermanitaurs, Reddark growled while Goldenark bared his teeth, then got half of them whacked out of his mouth by a knuckle sandwich, courtesy of H-Bomb.

"FishCows no threat to Arachno!" Arachno shouted as he jumped on Goldenark's shoulders and stung him, slightly paralyzing the furry and scaled beast, however he was shaken off the huge Mermanitaur's shoulders when the huge warrior bull tried tackling Raven, HawkEye's daughter barely dodged with her teleportation and as Goldenark crashed on the rock, Arachno was thrown backwards, the rock was pulverized. The spider teen landed on his 4 right besides Web-Shot.

"Goldenark pulverize tiny humans!" The golden furred warrior roared branding his hammer, he tried to smash H-Bomb however it caused a huge shock wave as hammer and fist clashed. Web-Shot had started to fire webs at Goldenark though they weren't doing much to the beast's hardened fur and scales. Then as if someone punched him, Goldenark stumbled backwards.

"What?! Who?!" Goldenark roared as he looked around, his small eyes trying to see what hit him, then Web-Shot noticed a small figure in a black and silver suit running, small as an ant.

"No wonder you guys need some backup, these things are as uglier than their holograms!" A male voice shouted before multiple angry bees began to engulf the two mermanitaurs.

"Who?" H-Bomb looked around confused just as a teen appeared, he was a bit taller than Web-Shot, he wore a black Ant Man suit with yellow details, the same weird helmet with black tinted lenses, two large thick needle blades were on his wrists right above his hands.

"Name's Stinger, SHIELD sent me and my little friend," The teen codenamed Stinger introduced himself just as a roar was heard and a pachycefalosaurus appeared, head butting Goldenark with the strength of a psychotic wrecking ball. For those who don't know what a pachycefalosaurus is, I'll make it simple, imagine a T-Rex with only half the size, a shorter snout and no canines plus a smaller mouth, a huge dark brown carapace on the top of his head. This one in particular had dark brown scales covering his body, his dark amber eyes with round pupils glared at the creature, the only thing strange with this one besides the fact it's a freaking dinosaur in Greece was the fact that he had a red crystal embedded on his chest, glowing slightly. Then he began to change into a blonde haired human with short hair and unnatural amber eyes, he wore a black coat over a white shirt, an odd and barely noticeable red glow was on his chest, he wore black combat boots. On his coat was the Jurassic World logo with the T-Rex skeleton on a dark blue background behind it.

"Dino is my codename, now let's deal with these losers!" The teen introduced himself before changing again, now they watched as a large fin grew on his back and his face became crocodilian, huge thick back legs and large froth arms with 3 hook shaped claws, the large creature wasn't the size of Obsidian, but was bigger than a T-Rex, a dark silver Spinosaurus with unnatural amber eyes, black slits on them.

"Now let's teach these cows some manners!" H-Bomb roared before tackling Reddark, the fight was over within minutes, the powerful warriors retreating against the young group of heroes.

"I'm guessing S.H.I.E.L.D sent you guys," Stinger guessed correctly as they turned to him, Dino turned back into a human, the countless bees vanished inside a small metal case.

"Those bees can shrink to near sub-atomic levels so I can carry the swarm with me, they don't do so well in the rain though," Stinger commented looking at the clouds.

"How did you find us?" Raven asked them, Stinger's helmet opened to reveal his dark blue eyes and short black hair. The rain kept falling upon them.

"Normally I'd say a little bee told me, but let's be honest crashing a jet isn't the stealthiest way to arrive in a war zone," Stinger gestured to the still burning jet in the distance. Then the ground began to shake louder than ever as a stampede of creatures came running, they had the bodies of bulls but with shark heads plus the bull's horns, their legs ended in webbed claws and they had a large shark tail, the gills appeared on the neck a snout was on the beast's muzzle.

"Stampede!" Raven shouted the obvious as everything went black for them...

Author Note:

BEST OC Maker: Apologies for the shortness of this chapter, what do you think of my newest OCs? Also special and very sarcastic thanks to TheMateus113, who kept asking(nagging) me to update here in the IRL, so read, REVIEW because that really helps to speed up updates and... I don't know, puppies?


	7. Author's Note: A new beginning

It's been a while hasn't it? Well I'll make this short and simple then, this story was created to see how people would react to OC stories based on Marvel, stunning result actually, I've started watching a certain anime and I got some new ideas to make the teams that I think most of you guys will approve, so yeah, I'll be rewriting this story, hopefully you guys will like the new format more, so yeah, I'll be rewriting this story. For those who submitted OCs do not fret, they're still going to be in the story, I'll post a warning to tell you guys when the first chapter of the new story is up, sorry for this setback, however I hope this setback will be worth it.


	8. The rewrite is up

First chapter of the rewrite is up


End file.
